Underground Mage's Tournament
by master ea10
Summary: In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?
1. Welcome to the Tournament!

Okay! This story is going to require a few original characters. About 5 or so, so all you people fill in the form, which is provided by Fatherfail on his profile, at the bottom and pm me your characters!

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Magic:

Possible attacks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Here**,** I will show you my original character **for** the story.

Name: Attican

Age: 18

Personality: Easily annoyed, bad temper, not very sociable

Appearance: Light brown skin, with blue eyes, and short black hair. He stands six feet tall and weighs about one hundred twenty pounds. He wears a pair of black baggy shorts with a blue electric design, black shoes, a black shirt with the word unforgivable on it, and around his neck he wears a necklace with a circular pendulum with unknown characters on it. Oh and a small white baby wolf sleeps on top of his head.

History: He had a normal childhood. Everything was normal, until one day he went camping with his family. He fell asleep, and when he woke up a baby wolf was sleeping atop his head. Ever sense he has kept it there. It sleeps and has never woken. His lightning magic comes from his parents. It's his interest in dark magic that turns it black.

Magic: Black lightning, a type of magic that mixes dark magic and lightning magic giving it an added potency. It is far more destructive than normal lightning magic.

Possible attacks: He forms his fingers into guns and shots lightning from the tips, he runs in close to the enemy and attacks with his fist or feet covered in lightning, he concentrates his power into one hand and shots a beam of lightning, black of course, it takes a lot of magical power. He can cause a lightning strike by punching his fist to the ground. The down side to this attack is that is drains all and or most of his magical power, and attacks anyone in its radius including the user.

Likes: Rainy days, the moon, peaceful moments

Dislikes: Leg cramps, which he chronically suffers from when in battle.


	2. Accepted Ocs

**These are the ocs that were accepted into the story:**

Name: Alexia Nuance

Age: 17

Personality: Out-going, Fun, Critical thinker drinks a lot

Appearance: Short black hair in a pixie cut, blue eyes, tan skin. She wears a short light blue dress, a black corset, she has black knee-high boots and leather straps around her upper arms. She sometimes wears a blue beret (the color of her dress) when it's cold or when she doesn't want to be recognized.

History: Alexia was born in a small town. Soon after her birth, it was attacked by raiders, and burned down. As she was trapped in her crib, a tiger from the forest appeared and took her back to the forest. Alexia grew up with the tiger, thinking she was its daughter. The tiger never hurt her nor snarled at her. It taught her how to hunt like an animal, but it was shot on Alexia's tenth birthday. The hunter who had shot the tiger saw potential in the young girl and raised her as his own daughter. He perfection her hunting skill and discovered that she had magic. However, the hunter was old, and died of lung cancer. A blacksmith, in the village, was a good friend of the hunter, and continued to raise Alexia when the old man died. He taught her how to use the sword and made many of her current weapons. She then left him on her 18th birthday, saying she would find a guild and send him money to keep his business running. Since then, she has gone back to see him multiple times and they still write each other letters.

Magic: Re-equip

Possible attacks:

Heaven's Sword: Cloud Hunter (attack filling the battlefield with smoke)

Balance of Justice: Arrows of truth (she specifies a number and that number of arrows appears and floats in the air until she directs them toward her target)

Moonlight rifle: Crescent shot (A single bullet is fired. If it misses a first time, it has the ability to hit the target a second time.)

Moonlight rifle: Full Moon Shot (series of ten bullets)

Maiden's Judgment: Skilled Huntress (enhances her senses so she can locate her target)

Maiden's judgment: Wings of Anarchy (huge white wings sprout from her back and enable her to fly)

Likes: Watermelon, snow, drinking, music, the color blue, shopping, hanging out with her friends, magic, and hunting.

Dislikes: Threats, stronger enemies, bananas, being alone

Name: Kevin Clockworker

Age: 19

Personality: a carefree person who loves to build stuff. Has no care about anything and love to relax. Has huge pride in his inventions that he will beat anyone up for insulting his work or destroy his work. A very caring person that that he will help people even if it burdens him. Has no understanding of person's emotions and will try to figure them out. He is considered a mad scientist because he will usually force people to test his inventions without knowing the consequences. His inventions will have the 50% of working or exploding

Appearance: Light skin, brown eyes, and normal length black hair. He is 5"10 feet and weighs 125 pounds. He has a slim muscular build. He wears a dark blue bandana on his head, with goggles, wear a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Wear brown gloves on his hands with a belt holding his tools.

History: he was part of a family of magical builders that help support the magic counsel. Every day he had to build stuff for the counsel and felt it was too boring. He was consider a prodigy at building but ran away to be free. He travel around and help people.

Magic: gear of war- let him summon bunch of weapons parts and other metal related object to the field. It like he summons a junk yard with bunch of metal parts. He can control it and make it move with his own will. He can make a variety of weapons and golem from it.

Possible attacks:

Metal fist: He makes the parts to form a fist for punch attacks

Metal jail: Uses the parts to create a jail on his enemy to restrict their movement

Metal golem: Creates several of golem made of metals for fight. He can attachments on it for surprise attacks like a cannon coming out of it chest

Metal cannon: Creates a metal cannon that shots metal balls

Metal Steps: Create platforms

Metal Guardians: Creates a gigantic mecha knight for battle

Metal Wall: Creates a wall of metal for a shield

Metal Turret: Creates a stationary turret that fire metal bullets

Metal Cycle: Creates a motorcycle

likes: Kind people, quietness, building stuff, sake

dislikes: Noisy people, people that break his inventions, eggplant, selfish people

Name: Aero Whirlwind

Age: 16

Personality: Happy all the time and he is known not to be mess with because under all those happy looking appearance there is a power that only one can possess without being destroyed. People love to hang around him since he is the one with the most positive energy and no sadness can overcome him other than his past.

Appearance: He is tall like any other 16 year old and he is well built. He have light blue that can be seen even in the darkest places, he usually wears a light blue long sleeve shirt and always have a dark blue sleeveless hoodie on.

Magic: Tornado Magic

Possible attacks: Tornado Sphere: A move that resembles the Rasengan but stronger  
>and can be thrown with no trouble.<p>

Hurricanes Hover Board: A skill that summons a hover board  
>which runs on tornado magic.<p>

Heavens Spear: Creates two tornados at his hands and send it down at  
>the enemy full force.<p>

Hurricane Fang: A move that multiplies and never misses but  
>be used on rare occasion since one blade can multiply its power<br>by how many times it multiplies.

Likes: Likes the storm, open wide valleys and animals.

Dislikes: Studying, arguments, loneliness and people who do bad things.

Name: James Frost

Age: 15

Personality: calm, rarely interested in anything, sarcastic, and he is a genius.

Appearance: wild spiky dark blue hair with two bangs covering both sides of his face, piercing onyx eyes very pale skin, 5 feet tall and weighs one hundred pounds, he wears a sleeveless plain black shirt with high collar long sleeve white cloak, a pair of long dark blue trousers with pockets on each side, and a white choker with a blue crystal on it.

History: He had a tragic childhood, his parents were murdered in front of his very eyes, he is a very lonely person.

Magic: Shadow of Darkness.

Possible Attacks:

Claw of Darkness: Darkness covers his hand forming a claw. The Claw can stretch and attack from afar. The claw can also increase in size, bit requires more magical energy and more shadows.

Shadow Coffin: He uses the shadows around him to cover the target in shadows. The shadows cover the target in a black coffin. What occurs inside the coffin is unknown, only that once free from it the target is left with only fear in their heart and insanity in their mind.

Shadow Sword: From the shadows he creates a long black katana.

Darkness Beam: he shoots a beam of darkness at his enemy.

Shadow Clone: He creates a clone of himself using the shadows. The clone's size and shape can be manipulated by him, but the bigger and more deformed the clone the more the magical power.

Shadow Stallion: From the shadows he creates a stallion that he can ride on.

Likes: Night stars and peace.

Dislikes: Blood and disgusting people.

Name: Hikari Watanabe

Age: 20

Personality: Cold, has a bit of a hard time with people, social outcast.

Appearance: Hikari has long, wavy black hair and ice blue eyes. She tall and skinny with a pretty face, not normally something you see in underground fighting. Her outfit normally consists of a leather corset, tight leather pants with leather heeled boots. She has a tattoo of a snake on her right forearm.

History: Hikari had a lonely life. She was an only child. She use to play with the other children, and get along with them fine. Then, when she was five, her parents died in a horrible accident and she was sent to live with her aunt in a secluded house. Her aunt was an odd woman who didn't like people, and a fire mage. Thus, Hikari lived outside of the influence of people and started her training young. When Hikari was eighteen, her aunt sent her out into the world to gain experiences of her own. Hikari was not able to reconnect with people. She never joined a guild, deciding it unnecessary.

Magic: Fire Magic

Possible attacks:

Fire Glove: Creates fire around her hand, like a glove.

Fire shower: Creates a rain of fire that scorches everything, including Hikari.

Fire Wave: Sends a wave of fire in a perfect circle around Hikari. Reaches up to four meters(About twelve feet). The fire can stay for at lease five seconds if it doesn't catch on to anything that burns easily.

Fire Sword: This attack enables Hikari to pull a sword that has fire dancing along the blade out of the fire left behind from the Fire Wave. Hikari's favorite attack/weapon.

Likes: Fire, fluffy animals, quite.

Dislikes: People, noise, water and Water Magic users.

**I've made a few changes to the possible attacks section and a few other things for my oc character Attican. **

Name: Attican

Age: 18

Personality: Easily annoyed, bad temper, not very sociable

Appearance: Light brown skin, with blue eyes, and short black hair. He stands six feet tall and weighs about one hundred twenty pounds. He wears a pair of black baggy shorts, black shoes, a black shirt with the word unforgivable on it, and around his neck he wears a necklace with a circular pendulum with unknown characters on it. Oh and a small white baby wolf sleeps on his shoulder.

History: He had a normal childhood. Everything was normal, until one day he went camping with his family. He fell asleep, and when he woke up a baby wolf was sleeping on his shoulder. Ever sense he has kept it there. It sleeps and has never woken. His lightning magic comes from his parents. It's his interest in dark magic that turns it black.

Magic: Black lightning.

Possible attacks:

Lightning Fist: His fist pulsates lightning for melee attacks

Lightning shot: He forms his hands into a finger gun and fires off shots of lightning

Lightning Ball: (It's a real form of lightning!) He forms a ball of lightning in his hand. It can be thrown or used up close; either way when it makes collision it makes a bang

Lightning Beam: He makes lightning in both hands and puts them together and shoots a beam of lightning

Lightning Strike: He slams his fist into the ground and lightning falls from the heavens

Opposites attract: He makes positive lightning in both hands and forces them together causing an explosion that takes both him and his opponent

Lightning Flash: he moves at the speed of a lightning flash. This move requires a little amount of magical energy but he can't attack while using it.

Lightning Pulse: A lightning field pulsates from his feet allowing him to hover above ground.

Likes: Rainy days, the moon, peaceful moments, a good fight, and books about dark magic.

Dislikes: Large amounts of water like oceans, anything he can't understand, being in large crowds of people, weak fights


	3. Prequel

**_Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from? _**

**_Before I start the story I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail, the OC Kevin Clockworker or the opening for this story. Oh and stuff that's read like a book or a piece of paper will be in bold and scene changes as well._**

**_Prequel_**

_In the kingdom of Fiore, there is a tournament known throughout the world as the Grand Magic Tournament. Contestants fight for honor to their guild and the winning guild is crowned the strongest guild in Fiore. However, there is another, more sinister tournament. In this secretive tournament, the stakes are much higher and defeat, twice as costly._

**The Town of Muwen**

The Town of Muwen, it is located near Era and is home to the supporters of the magic council. In return the magic council provides the families of their supporters a life of luxury. It is in this Town of magic supporters where Kevin Clockworker, a magic builder for the council, lives, alongside his many butlers in a home provided by the council. Here in his home Kevin Clockworker sits, along with his butler, in his invention room bored out of his mind.

"Ugh! Dammit I'm bored! There is nothing interesting here!" exclaimed the annoyed magic builder.

There were nut and bolts scattered around the room, along with an incomplete engine, a turret, a cannon and other things.

"Excuse me umm sir but you could be working on your next invention for the magic council." said a man wearing an all-white elegant suit, with ruffled brown hair and blue eyes that was standing beside the young magic builder.

"Well I do have something, but I need a test subject." said the mad scientist sinisterly. "Umm master I -." The butler said nervously. The butler was cut off because he was being ushered into a pitch black room by his master. Kevin closed the door behind the butler and quickly entered a separate room. The lights turned on and Kevin suddenly realized his mistake. He was in the testing room. The testing room, a place filled with pain and agony. It is rumored among the butlers, under Kevin's watch, that those who enter the testing room never come out alive, or so they say. The room itself was plain. The walls were white, and the floors were covered in white tiles. Aside from a few scuff marks from other experiments it looked like any other normal room.

"Hey! Butler! Can you hear me?" yelled Kevin.

"Master, where are you? Where am I?" asked the bewildered butler over the built in PA system.

"I'm in the testing room. You're in the control room. I'm trapped in here so you are going to have to find the release switch on the control panel," said the trapped magic builder.

"What release button? What control panel?" the butler asked, looking around the panel for the buttons.

"It should be right in front of you. Do you see it?" Kevin asked the butler.

"Yeah I do! What should I do now?" the butler asked his master, Kevin.

"Okay, there is supposed to be a red button with the word release underneath it. Do you see it?" said the butler's master.

"Yeah I do!" replied the butler.

"Now press the button!" commanded the butler's master.

The butler pressed the button but what happened next came as a surprise. "Malfunction, Malfunction, system overload. System will now self-destruct. Countdown to detonation has begun," said a mechanical voice over the PA.

"Oh man. That's the fifth butler this week. I need a drink." said Kevin sadly.

"Hey wait a minute! You're just going to leave me here!" The butler yelled angrily.

**Muwen Drinking Pub**

"One sake please!" yelled the magic builder over the huge crowd of people that flooded the bar. It was around five in the afternoon. In other words it was happy hour at the local pub.

"Here you go sir one sake." said the sexy female bartender, with a low cut shirt and short-short jeans, that was standing behind the bar counter.

Then suddenly the pub's door burst open, and entered a woman wearing a black suit with a tie. She had short black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and white colored skin.

"Hey there Kevin!" yelled a female voice from across the bar.

"Oh crap. Not her. Not the invention destroyer. She destroyed every single one of my inventions she has touched," grumbled the annoyed mage. The woman named Alice took a seat next to Kevin at the edge of the bar.

"Hey there Alice, it's been a long time. I thought you were sent on a mission to find the mystical banana," Kevin said a little bit dismayed on how she came back alive.

"I was but a weird thing happened. On my journey I encountered a bunch of metal golems and knights, and when I found the banana I found out that there was nothing special about only that it was made of metal," the woman named Alice said.

"Oh really that's strange especially since I made those golems and knights myself and created the mission myself along with the banana. Damn banana was supposed to explode." Kevin mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the roar of the crowd," said Alice.

"Oh umm I said nothing, nothing at all." replied the magic builder.

"So how has it been?" asked Alice.

Not interested in talking to the invention destroyer, Kevin's ears wandered around the bar listening to every conversation he heard. The conversations varied from pregnancies, current events, and the Grand Magical Tournament. Of all the conversations he heard the one that interested him the most was the one about the Underground Mage's Tournament, but before he could listen more intently on the conversation he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Hey Kevin are you all right? You zoned out there for a second," said Alice a little worried.

"Oh I'm fine sorry for zoning out there. Hey if you don't mind me asking did you keep that metal banana by any chance?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, why you want it? Cause you can have it." Alice tossed him the banana. Kevin then caught it gingerly hoping for it not to explode in his hands. Kevin then proceeded to stand up from his seat and walk to the booth that housed the people talking about the Underground Mage's Tournament.

"Hey, Kevin where are you going!" yelled Alice.

"I'm going to talk to a few friends. See you later Alice." Kevin said a little bit too nonchalantly.

Kevin's "friends," all wore the same outfit which consisted of black pants, a black shirt and a white hoodie. The only thing that made them individualized was the different tattoos they had under their brown eyes. One had a dragon under his left eye, another had a snow flake under his left eye, and the last one had a star under his left eye.

"Excuse me fellas. Would you mind explaining to me what this Underground Mage's Tournament is?" asked Kevin with a grin on his face.

"That's classified information, and besides what is a weak dog of the council going to do to us mages?" the mage with the dragon tattoo said. He then spit in Kevin's face.

"And what is with that banana? It looks so damn stupid!" the mage with the snow flake tattoo said. All three mages began laughing at Kevin.

"Fine then, you chose to take this the hard way," Kevin left the table of mages along with the metallic banana behind and went back to his seat. Then all of a sudden the booth the mages were occupying suddenly exploded.

The bar attendees were in shock. From the explosion only a single piece of paper made it out barely unscathed. It was a flyer promoting the Underground Mage's Tournament. The flyer landed perfectly in front of Kevin. It read Welcome to the Underground Mage's Tournament! All are welcome, but be warned that danger lurks in every corner. On the other side of the flyer was a map that showed the way to the meeting grounds.

"It sounds interesting." Kevin said with a grin on his face.

"Hey barkeep, here, this should cover the damages." Kevin tossed the barkeeper a wad of jewels, and left the bar through the new entrance that was just created. But before he could get far, Alice stopped him.

"Oh. Hey Alice what is wrong?" said Kevin with a little curiosity.

"Where are you going?" asked Alice.

"I'm heading off to the Underground Mage's Tournament! It is after all my duty to investigate anything that opposes the rule of the council!" said Kevin sarcastically and he continued on his way.

Before Kevin was out of ear shot Alice yelled after him.

"Hey Kevin be careful!" A little bit surprised by this it took him awhile to respond.

"Yeah, you bet!" Kevin said, grinning back at her.

**_This was my first real chapter. I hope all you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts and concerns in a review and if you have any plot ideas please PM them to me. Also for those of you sending in OCs please PM them. And last but not least, I'd like to give credit to Fatherfail for making the opening paragraph to this story and for beta reading the story as well and raging akuma d for making the oc Kevin Clockworker. Oh and please review the story!  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 1: The Eye of a Tornado

**_Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from? _**

**_Wow. Umm I have no idea what to say here besides that I don't own Fairy Tail or the ocs that are in the story._**

**_Chapter One: The Eye of a Tornado_**

**_One hour ago in Muwen_**

_"Hey barkeep, here, this should cover the damages." Kevin tossed the barkeeper a wad of jewels, and left the bar through the new entrance that was just created. But before he could get far, Alice stopped him._

_"Oh. Hey Alice what is wrong?" said Kevin with a little curiosity._

_"Where are you going?" asked Alice._

_"I'm heading off to the Underground Mage's Tournament! It is after all my duty to investigate anything that opposes the rule of the council!" said Kevin sarcastically and he continued on his way._

_Before Kevin was out of ear shot Alice yelled after him._

_"Hey Kevin be careful!" A little bit surprised by this, it took him awhile to respond._

_"Yeah, you bet!" Kevin said, grinning back at her._

**Currently on the outskirts of Muwen**

"Crap, crap, crap!" yelled the frightened Kevin as he sped down the dirt road leading out of Muwen on his motorcycle.

"Stop, in the name of Fiore, you are under arrest!" yelled the commander of the squadron that was chasing after Kevin on horseback. The commander was dressed like any other soldier; full body armor with the Fiore army's emblem on the breast plate, the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the soldiers was his black armor, and he had a curled mustache with ruffled brown hair, and brown eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Kevin with tears in his eyes.

"You blew up the local pub, you dunce!" yelled the angered commander.

"Oh yeah, that explosion was so awesome!" said Kevin with a look of relish on his face.

"That's it, dammit! I'm definitely going to bring you in! Men! Ready your rifles!" the commander ordered. Then all of the soldiers following behind the captain lifted their guns.

"Wait! Can't we talk this through like gentlemen?" proposed the desperate magic builder.

"Men, aim and fire!" the captain ordered.

"Oh shi-"but Kevin was interrupted by the barrage of bullets that were sent flying at him. Kevin swerved left and right trying to avoid the bullets. HE tried his best, but that wasn't enough. Kevin's motorcycle was hit in the tire by one of the rifle's bullets, causing him to swerve and crash into a nearby tree, forcing him off his bike and into the road. The squadron, late to stop, trampled over Kevin with their horses.

Kevin, with two hoof marks on both sides of his face, sat up and yelled, "That hurt you ass!

"My, what a foul mouth you have on you," said the commander as he circled Kevin on his horse, with his soldiers surrounding Kevin. Kevin stood up and eyed the commander suspiciously. The commander pointed his musket at Kevin's mouth. "It'd be a shame if something bad were to happen to it," said the commander.

"You broke my motorcycle," replied Kevin.

"Hm, what was that?" the captain asked smugly.

"You destroyed my invention, you bastard!" Kevin exclaimed. Then all of a sudden piles of junk surrounded the commander and his soldiers.

"What's happening!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"He's a mage! Everybody, run!" yelled another one of the soldiers, but the piles were too high to jump and too close together to get pass by. The whole squadron was trapped inside the circle of junk. All the soldiers and their horses went into frenzy. The commander's horse tried to kick him off, but the stubborn commander pulled the horse's reins hard regaining control over the horse.

Kevin lifted his right hand and yelled out: "Metal Fist!" Junk from the one of the piles covered his arm.

"Stand your ground men! We can take him! He's just one mage!" the commander said trying to rally his men.

"Yeah, the commander is right! He's just one mage!" yelled a soldier.

The soldiers and their horses quickly recovered and the soldiers pointed their rifles at Kevin.

"Men, fire!" The commander commanded.

All the soldiers shot at Kevin. When the soldiers ceased firing there was a puff of smoke around where the mage builder was standing. The soldiers waited in anticipation. The smoke slowly dissipated and in its wake was a giant metal shield.

"Now it's my turn," Kevin said darkly. Kevin threw the giant shield at the soldiers taking out about ten people. He charged the group of soldiers, and using his metal fist he punched the commander straight in the face. The force of the hit knocked the commander of his horse and left him unconscious.

"I don't have time to deal with you fools. I'm on an important mission. So I'll just leave everything up to my friends," said the magic builder. Then right behind Kevin two giant metal golems, with cannons coming out of their chests, appeared. Kevin made a path of platforms that led over the junk pile arena.

"Oh and play nice now!" said Kevin. Kevin climbed the platforms out of the junk arena leaving behind him the screams of the squadron of Fiore's army.

"Now what does the map say," the magic builder said a little too causally. Kevin pulled out the crumpled up flyer from his back pocket.

"Okay so I'm on the outskirts of Muwen, and the preliminary rounds are held in the City of Baltre. So I need to go through Sanfar Valley," Kevin said. He stuffed the flyer back in his pocket, and approached his wrecked motorcycle.

"The damage doesn't seem too bad. I'll just fix it up real quick and I'll be back on my way!" the magic builder said with preservation. He took a few metal scraps from the junk piles and, with his trusty tools, fixed the motorcycle.

"By guys, see you later!" Kevin said as he rode his hog away from the scene. Then suddenly one of the junk piles was destroyed by a ball of fire and out emerged the commander and part of the squadron chasing him, on horses.

"You think you're the only mage here?" the commander said. The commander formed a ball of fire in his right hand and threw it at Kevin. Kevin swerved hard to the right and dodged the attack. He turned the bike around to face the oncoming commander.

"Why won't you stay down? Is there something special about you? Maybe you're a new breed of mage, or better yet, are you using some new kind of magic? Hey, would you like to be my test subject?" Kevin said evilly. Kevin revved the bikes motor and charged straight at commander. They were closing in on each other, Kevin on his magic motorcycle, the commander on his trusty stead. Kevin revved the motor even more, and right when the commander and him were going to collide, Kevin pulled the bike up on one wheel. The horse was frightened by this, and went up on its hind legs knocking the commander off. The frightened horse ran off leaving behind his master. Kevin fell back down on his motorcycle crushing the commander underneath. The front tire of the motorcycle was positioned over the commander's head.

"You're going to help me test my new hypothesis, commander," said Kevin with an evil glint in his eye.

"What might that be?" the commander asked, slightly frightened.

"If the pressure of a rotating tire is applied to the human skull, then the human skull will be ripped to shreds, because the human skull is made of weak unprotected flesh and my tire is moving at the speed of fifty miles per hour," Kevin said menacingly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the commander.

"Looks like I was right," Kevin said.

**Sanfar Valley**

It was the dead of night. Not a single soul was present in this valley of sand save for one, one tired and worn out magic builder.

"I'm so tired. That battle took more of my magic energy then I thought it would." Kevin's motorcycle speed started slowing down until he came to a complete stop.

"I can't go on," Kevin said as he fell from his motorcycle and hit the ground. Kevin lied there counting the seconds by, until a giant menacing shadow appeared in horizon.

"I'm so tired I can't even move," Kevin said tiredly. The shadow moved closer, and closer, until it was in the light of the motorcycle. The shadow finally revealed itself to be a grimchi, a giant monstrous being with claws for hands, a long pointed tail; a pair of long pointed horns out of the top of its head, and its body had scars from previous battles. They are very rare to come across. Some people say they have magic that manipulates the earth, but that's just talk, because whoever comes across this menacing beast is found dead, or at least that's what they say.

"Looks like this is the end, I'm going to lose my life to a grimchi," said Kevin half-heartedly. The grimchi approached the weakened Kevin and raised its claw. Then from out of nowhere, a ball of wind hit the grimchi in the chest causing it to stagger back away from Kevin. The grimchi let out a monstrous roar of anger. From the darkness came a male figure. He was tall like and well built. His eyes were light blue and he wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and a dark blue sleeveless hoodie.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" The man asked

"I'm . . . so . . . tired," was all Kevin could say

"Hey, could you take him back to the village?" asked the man. Then another figure came out of the darkness, but this time it was female. She had blue eyes, long blonde hair that went down to her back, plain brown and white dress with long sleeves that covered most of her arms, ordinary shoes, and tanned skin.

"Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" the female figure asked worriedly.

"Yeah don't worry about me! I can handle this guy all by myself!" the man said.

"Okay!" replied the woman. She formed a golem out of rock, and ordered it to pick up Kevin.

"Be careful Aero," said the woman as she walked off with the golem and Kevin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied the man.

"Now, where were we?" the man asked the grimchi.

**_The Next Day_**

"My head hurts," said a weary Kevin. He examined his surroundings and noticed he was lying on a bed in the middle of an empty room made of clay. The room itself was plain. It had a few windows letting in sunlight, and a single wooden door that led outside. The door opened letting in two people.

"Hi my name is Aero Whirlwind, and this is Selena Hamington," The man named Aero said.

**_I would like to thank Fatherfail, and Zades, for letting me use their ocs, and MasouPanchi for beta reading the story. Before I go though I would like to say one thing, at the end of chapter 272 of Fairy Tail it says the title of the next chapter. It's Black Thunder Orga. So I want the reader's opinion. Is my oc, Attican, still original? Can I claim that the black thunder was my idea? Please review too!  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 2: GrimGrim

**_Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from? _**

**_*Chapter 273 of Fairy Tail spoiler alert*_**

**_Read my rant at your own discretion._**

**_Did you see it! Did you see it! Chapter 273 of Fairy Tail! It had Orga! And he looks like a freak! I mean the other Sabertooth members look pretty cool, especially the dragon slayers. But man! Why did they make the black thunder mage look like a freak! He is powerful to take out an enemy in one blow, but still! Okay my rants done. I feel so much better. Okay let's start the story._**

**_Chapter Two: Grim-Grim_**

**Sanfar Valley: Sanfar Village**

In the Village of Sanfar, Aero and his friend Selena are currently caring for the weak and tired Kevin.

"Who are you?" asked the bewildered Kevin.

"I just told you who we are. I'm Aero Whirlwind and my friend here is Selena Hamington. We found you in the desert lying there about to be slaughtered by a Grimchi, so we saved you and brought you back to our home village, Sanfar. When we got here we immediately got you examined by the doctor. He said that you had multiple fractures, bruises, and cuts all over your mid-section. He also said that you'd need about five days rest in order to fully recover." said Selena in a matter of fact tone.

"But I don't have five days! I need to leave now!" Kevin said urgently. Kevin got out of bed and made a mad dash to the door, but in the middle of his poorly planned escape plans the wounds on his chest opened up letting all his blood out.

Kevin's mad dash came to an end when he collapsed and hit the ground. As he was falling he said, "Suddenly I feel so . . . light headed." Selena and Aero formed a circle around Kevin's collapsed body.

"Ha, ha, ha, man that was pretty funny! I can't believe he still has so much energy!" Aero laughed.

"I have to admit that was pretty funny!" Selena laughed as well.

"Hey . . . what's so funny?" Kevin asked tiredly.

"You are!" they both said in unison. They continued laughing until there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" asked the manly voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come on in," Aero said in reply to the man's request. The door opened to let in a big giant man wearing only a pair of brown tattered pants. He was the size of a giant and had ripped muscles. His skin was a light tan color, and his hair was black and slightly ruffled.

"I've come here to check on the patient. Is he doing alright?" the giant man asked Selena and Aero.

"He tried to escape, but didn't get far. His wounds opened up in the middle of his escape, and he collapsed due to massive blood lost. You should probably use your healing magic on him doc," Aero suggested to the man.

"That . . . guy's . . . a healing mage?" Kevin said as he lied on the ground half dead.

"I'm the town doctor, if you've got any ailments, may they be physical, or magical I can cure them!" exclaimed the doctor as he flexed his muscles.

"Hey . . . how would you like . . . to be a part . . . of my experiment?" Kevin asked the doctor, a plan no doubt forming in his mind.

"Yeah, sure buddy I'll do whatever you want, just let me fix you up," the doctor said in reply to Kevin's proposition.

"For the procedure to begin you two must leave the room," the doctor told Selena and Aero.

"All right doc, see you later! Meet us at the bar when the operations done alright guy!" Aero said as he and Selena left the room.

"Oh, I forgot to ask! What's your name?" Aero asked the half dead Kevin.

"My . . . name is . . . Kevin Clockworker," Kevin said.

"Well, Kevin Clockworker, see you soon!" and with that Aero and Selena left Kevin in the care of the doctor.

"Let the operation begin," the doctor announced.

"Before . . . you begin . . . please . . . tell me . . . what, are you going . . . to do . . . to me?" Kevin asked the doctor.

"Just a minor operation that involves reforming your bones," the doctor said.

**Sanfar Pub**

"Hey Aero how do you think the operation is going?" Selena asked Aero. Then suddenly there was a loud scream that could be heard around the whole village.

"I think that answers your question," Aero said as he took a swig of his drink. The doctor from earlier suddenly burst in through the front door of the pub.

"The operation was a success! He should be fine for now, but he still needs to rest." The doctor said to Aero and Selena, as he took a seat next to Aero.

"Oh and he might be a little irritable." the doctor said with a grin on his face. Then the door burst open again, and in its door way stood Kevin with a cast across his mid-section, and a cast on his right arm, and he looked furious.

"You dolt, you broke my invention making arm! You're going to pay!" Kevin yelled angrily. Then right in the middle of the pub a pile of junk rose up from the ground.

Kevin pointed his left arm at the doctor, and yelled out, "Metal cannon!" Then pieces of junk from the pile formed a, cannon in Kevin's left arm.

"He's a mage!" Aero and Selena said in unison.

"You're going to pay by being my test subject!" Kevin yelled to the doctor.

"Well I haven't had a good battle in a long time!" the doctor said as he flexed his muscles. As the doctor was flexing his muscles he was hit in the gut by a metal ball. In one hit the doctor went down. Kevin approached the doctor with malicious intent.

"Now what should I do with you. Ah, I have a good idea! Say doc have you ever had your skin turned inside out?" the mad scientist asked. Then suddenly a gust of wind sent Kevin flying through a wall.

"Sorry buddy I can't let you do that no matter how interesting that sounds," Aero said to Kevin

"Fine then, how about you be my test subject?" the mad scientist said to the wind mage.

"Sounds fun," Aero said with a grin on his face.

"Alright let the experiment begin, Metal Fist!" Kevin yelled out as he charged at Aero.

In response to this Aero called out, "Tornado Sphere!" and created a ball of wind in his hand. He charged at Kevin as well. Aero's Tornado Sphere and Kevin's Metal Fist collided. The result was an explosion that engulfed the whole pub along with everyone in it. Kevin was sent flying into a nearby building wall, while Aero was about to collide with a nearby building wall as well, but stopped mid crash, by using his wind magic, and fell safely to his feet. Everyone else was okay, but they didn't emerge from the explosion without a few cuts, and bruises.

"That's an unfair advantage!" Kevin yelled out across the village at Aero. The whole village's attention was currently on Aero, and Kevin.

"You're the one who wanted to pick a fight with me!" Aero yelled back as he ran towards Kevin. Aero formed another Tornado Sphere in his hands at hit Kevin directly in the chest, but what happened next came as a surprise to Aero. Kevin fell apart into a pile of metal junk

"I call it metal clone," Kevin said from behind Aero. Kevin pulled back his left fist and was about to call out metal fist, but couldn't because the pain in his side began to flare up. Kevin clutched his side in pain.

Aero seeing his opportunity called out, "Heaven Spear!" and summoned two tornadoes in his hands. The tornadoes hit Kevin full force. The attack ripped up Kevin's clothes and bandages. Kevin tried to block using his metal wall, but the pain in his side was much. Kevin was left standing there with his clothes and bandages ripped to shreds. He fell down on his knees.

Aero approached Kevin and said, "Had enough?" Kevin remained silent.

"Hey buddy, are you still alive?" Aero asked the now silent magical builder coolly. In response to Aero's question Kevin began to snore. He was asleep.

"Aww man, so much for my epic one-liner," Aero said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can someone help me carry him back to my house?" Aero asked one of the many people that stood there watching the battle. One woman from the crowd emerged. She had hair that was ice-white, her eyes were crimson red with brown, yellow and olive specs, she wore an overly sized kimono that was the color white with snow, fire sparks and flower petals literally dangling on them, and she wore a small earring.

"I'll help!" she said to Aero. She walked up to Kevin and grabbed him by his feet. Aero went to the other side of Kevin and picked him up by the arms.

"Alright, follow me," Aero told the white haired beauty. Aero and the woman carried Kevin to Aero's place which wasn't very far from the battlefield. Aero's house was a one floor home with two bed rooms, one master bed room and a guest bed room. The house was made of the same materials as the room Kevin was sleeping in. The interior of the house was simple. In the living room there was a brown three seat couch in the center, and all across the living room was workout equipment.

"Here set him down on the couch," Aero said to the woman.

"Wow, you have so much workout equipment," the woman said with little to no emotion in her tone.

"What can I say, I'm obsessed with getting stronger, oh and if I may ask what is your name?" Aero asked the woman.

"My name is Yuki, and if I may ask what is with your obsession with getting stronger?" the woman named Yuki said to Aero.

"Well when I was younger I was attacked by a pack of wolves. They were about to kill me, but luckily I was able to tap into my magic power and ward them off, and if I may ask, why do you want to know?" Aero said to Yuki.

"Well, there happens to be a tournament I know of. It's called the Underground Mage's Tournament. Mages from all over Fiore come to compete in it, and I was thinking a strong person like you would be interested in it," while saying this Yuki pulled a piece of paper from out of her kimono.

"A tournament you say, please tell me more," Aero said to Yuki.

"The first part of the tournament is a traditional style one on one fight. Mages fight each other until there are only six mages left. The remaining six mages proceed into the final round of the tournament. In the finals the six mages will participate in a series of challenges. When only two mages are left the two mages must participate in one grand final challenge. The winner of the tournament will receive a rare beast lacrima." Yuki said.

"And where is this tournament being held?" Aero asked Yuki.

"The preliminary rounds are being held in Baltre. Any other information you need to know should be on this paper." Yuki said as she handed the paper to Aero.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now." Yuki said as she stood.

Just as she was about to leave she said one final thing to Aero, "You should really consider going. You may have a chance at winning." Yuki said to Aero trying her best to persuade him to go. The door slammed close behind Yuki, leaving Aero to himself and his thoughts. Minutes passed by, until the door opened up letting in Aero's friend Selena.

"Hey, Aero, I just came to check up on you and Kevin. Is everything alright?" Selena asked with a small hint of worry in her tone.

"Yeah everything is fine," Aero replied still thinking about whether he should go to the tournament or not.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Selena asked.

"It's a flyer for a dark mages tournament. The grand prize is a rare beast lacrima. I'm deciding whether or not I should go," Aero said.

"I think you should go," Selena said to Aero.

"Really you think I should?" Aero asked Selena.

"Yeah, with your kind of power you'd be able to wipe the floor with those mages!" Selena said enthusiastically. Aero stood there still contemplating his choices.

"Then it's decided! I'll go to the tournament!" Aero said with the same amount of enthusiasm as Selena.

"Alright, then how about I help you pack?" Selena offered to Aero.

"Alright than- I just remembered what are we going to do with this guy?" Aero said as he pointed to the sleeping Kevin.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him while you're gone. So all you have to worry about is getting packed." Selena said.

"But what if he acts up again?" Aero asked.

"Don't worry if he acts up I'll give him a good spanking!" Selena said as she formed a whip made out of earth using magic.

"Your spankings are deadly!" Aero said jokingly. Both friends began to laugh

"Well anyway I should be getting ready for my trip." Aero said as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I'll help you." Selena said. Both friends left the living room and entered Aero's bed room.

**The Next Day**

"Bye Aero see you later!" Selena yelled at Aero as he sped off on his hover board towards the tournament.

"Please be safe." Selena whispered to herself. Then suddenly from inside Aero's house there was a loud scream.

"No, stay away from me you foul beast!" Kevin yelled out. Selena burst into the house to find a giant creature was atop Kevin licking his face. It was the Grimchi from earlier.

"Oh it's just Grim-Grim." Selena said in relief.

"Grim-Grim what the hell is a Grim-Grim?" Kevin asked angrily.

"It's the name I gave the Grimchi!" Selena said.

"Well your, 'Grim-Grim' is trying to eat me!" Kevin yelled.

"No he's not! He just wants to play with you!" Selena said.

"No he is-"Kevin's comment was interrupted by an audible lick on his face from the Grimchi.

"Okay if he is not eating me, why is it so friendly compared to the first time we met?" Kevin asked while still being assaulted by the Grimchi's tongue.

"He was a ferocious beast, until he was properly trained by Aero. Now he is a friendly house hold pet!" Selena said happily.

"Okay I get it. Could you please get him off me?" Kevin pleaded.

"Grim-Grim, breakfast is ready!" Selena then pulled out a giant slab of raw meat. Grim-Grim jumped off of Kevin and took the slab of raw meat from Selena.

"What is with you and animals?" Selena asked the traumatized Kevin

"It's not animals that I dislike, but the idea of licking. There was this experiment where I transformed this person named Alice into a dog, and . . . and there was so much licking..." Kevin said still traumatized.

"Sounds rough, ah, get it sounds rough! I bet Aero would have enjoyed a good joke like that." Selena said.

"Hey, where is that Aero guy? I still have a bone to pick with him! He interrupted me in the middle of my experiment!" Kevin said angrily.

"Aero went off to some underground mage's tournament." Selena said in response to Kevin's question.

"Oh yeah, I was heading off to something like that! I think I should really get going." Kevin said. He jumped off the couch and was about to leave.

"Oh and thanks for taking care for me" Kevin said as he was leaving out the door.

"Oh before I go I need to make one stop!" Kevin said in realization as he was leaving the village. Kevin ran into the village pub and immediately spotted the doctor that treated him.

"Hey doctor! I'm not done with you!" Kevin yelled out across the pub.

"Oh it's you again! This time I'm fully prepared for anything you got!" the doctor proclaimed. The rematch between the doctor and Kevin was quick, but catastrophic. The whole pub was destroyed again. With his business in the Village of Sanfar complete Kevin left.

"I'm glad that I was able to do my experiment, but it failed! I actually thought that turning a human's skin inside out would actually work!" Kevin said as he sped off from the village on his magical motorcycle.

Back in the village Yuki was standing outside of Aero's home, and where Selena was currently. "Master will be pleased once he sees the offerings I brought him..." Yuki said as she entered the house.

**_Finally done! This chapter took so long to write I can't believe I actually finished it. I would like to explain real quick that the rare beast lacrima is the lacrima of a rare beast like a dragon, or the one I made up, Grimchi. I kind of actually like this chapter. Hopefully all you readers will agree with me. The last chapter of the story was very popular. In about two days it got over 100 hundred hits! I have no idea how the hits thing works but still I think that's good. _**

**_Now before I go I'd like to ask all you readers to please review this story. I can't prosper as a writer without the opinion of the public._**


	6. Chapter 3: A Friend in the Dark

**_Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from? _**

**_Author's Note: I couldn't upload my story! When I went to the Doc Manager section it sent me to a web page that said at the top Login Required, and I was already logged in! And this isn't the first time an error like this happened! Another time I couldn't see my traffic states for the story. Also my television is crapping out on one of my favorite channels. That channel is like my only life line to anime so if it's gone I don't know what I'd do! I'm so sad T_T. Oh and in the story bold will represent character thoughts._**

**_Chapter Three: A Friend in the Dark_**

**The city of Baltre: Blacksmith's House**

The city of Baltre, a cesspool of corruption and evil, it's in this city of corruption where the Underground Mage's Tournament preliminary rounds are being held. It's also in this city where we find another one of our heroes, Alexia Nuance, who currently is in a heated quarrel with her foster parent, Philipp. Philipp was an old man with a jet black mustache, brown eyes, and gray hair. He was wearing a pair of black paints, a tucked in white button up shirt, a pair of black shoes, and a walking cane.

"But Philipp, if I win we can sell the lacrima, and with the money we could-"Alexia said pleadingly to the man named Philipp.

"We already discussed this! My decision still stands! You will not participate in this dark tournament!" yelled Philipp as he slammed his cane down on the wooden floor.

"But-"Alexia said trying to persuade Philipp to her side.

"No Buts! And on this day! The day you return from your long journey away from home!" Philipp yelled angrily again rejecting Alexia's proposal. Alexia, seeing as she wouldn't be able to get through to Philipp, was about to leave the home of the blacksmith when Philipp stopped her in her tracks.

"And where are you going?" Philipp asked Alexia accusingly, as if she were going to disobey his orders.

"I'm going to get a drink. What, you have a problem with that too?" Alexia snapped back as she left.

The city of Baltre: Baltre Pub

Alexia was sitting in the bustling bar by herself drinking a beer.

"Damn old man. Can't he swallow his pride for one moment? It's just an underground tournament." Alexia grumbled to herself as she took a drink from her cup, stuck in her thoughts, Alexia was caught off guard by two men. She turned around and saw that one of the men had black hair that went to his shoulder, brown eyes, and tan skin, and he was wearing an orange shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes. The other man had red hair that was also shoulder length, yellow eyes, and white skin, and he was wearing a red leather jacket, a shirt with a black pentagram on it, black pants and red shoes.

"Hey, woman, you live with that old man? What was his name? Philipp! You live with him right?" the guy in orange asked her.

"Not anymore." Alexia said bitterly.

"Well you know him, don cha?" the red head asked.

"So what if I do? What does it matter to people like you?" Alexia snapped back, still angry from her previous spout with Philipp.

"We have a message we want you to give him." the man in orange said.

The man in orange lend in closer to Alexia and whispered into her ear, "Tell him that the guild Kuro no gobōsei is coming for him, if he doesn't pay up what he owes us."

"That name, Kuro no gobōsei, that's the name of . . . no Philipp wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't accept the help of any dark guild!" Alexia said to the two men in front of her. Kuro no gobōsei, one of the many dark guilds that occupy the city of Baltre, it's one of the top dark guilds in the city. It's right under the top ranking dark guild in the city, The Seekers of Eden.

"Oh it is true little missy, true in every way." the man in red said. All Alexia could do was clench her fist in anger.

"Oh and if you tell anyone else of our arrangements with your friend Philipp, we'll have that person killed along with you." the man in orange said as he and his friend walked away from Alexia.

"You have some explaining to do Philipp." Alexia said under her breath.

**The city of Baltre: Blacksmith's House**

"Philipp!" yelled an angry Alexia as she burst through the front door of the Blacksmith's home.

"You found out, didn't you?" Philipp asked the angered Alexia.

"You bet I found out! You take money from a dark guild, yet you won't allow me to compete in the Underground Mage's Tournament for the same money that you need!" Alexia yelled at him.

"Alexia, I had to take the money, if I didn't I would've lost my home." Philipp said trying to justify his actions.

"If you needed the money I could've given it to you!" Alexia yelled.

"How would you get the money, by participating in that dark tournament?" Philipp spat.

"So what if I participate in that tournament? Imagine the amount of money we could get if we were to sell the rare beast lacrima!" Alexia yelled angrily

"By participating in that tournament you'd bring shame unto this family!" Philipp yelled back.

"Shame, shame, you want to talk about shame! By taking the money from those thugsyoubrought shame onto this family!" Alexia snapped back at Philipp.

"I had no choice!" Philipp yelled back.

"Why Philipp, why would make a choice that would cost you your life! Today I was approached by two members of Kuro no gobōsei, they told me that if you don't pay up their going to go after you!" Alexia yelled at Philipp.

"Why I did it? I did it because of you Alexia. I did it because I wanted you to have a place to come home to when you returned from your journey!" Philipp yelled back at her angrily. What Philipp said left her shocked.

It's my fault he took the money from the dark guild? If I wasn't here he wouldn't have to suffer, Alexia thought, while biting her lip. Alexia couldn't take it anymore; tears began to form in her eyes. With tears in rolling down her face, she ran out of the house, with Philipp calling after her.

"Alexia, Alexia!" Philipp yelled after Alexia, but his tries were in vain. Alexia just kept on running. She ran as far away from the blacksmith's house as possible. She ran, and ran until finally she could run no more. Her escape from Philipp brought her to a part of the city she has never seen before, but that didn't matter to Alexia. All she wanted was to get away from that man. The inner pain he gave her was too much. She fell on her knees, and landed on the cold cobble stone floor, and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed. She sobbed until she heard footsteps approach her, from the shadows.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Alexia said, while trying to regain her composure. From the shadows appeared a man with wild spiky dark blue hair, two bangs covering both sides of his face, onyx eyes, very pale skin, and he was wearing a sleeveless plain black shirt with high collar long sleeve white cloak, a pair of long dark blue trousers with pockets on each side, and a white choker with a blue crystal on it.

"What do you want?" Alexia yelled at the man. All he did was, stand there watching her with his piercing onyx eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Alexia yelled again at the man. Alexia tried her hardest, but it was futile. Tears began to flow from her eyes once more, and all the man did was, stand there and watch her.

"What the hell do you want?" Alexia yelled as she took a swing at the man. She punched him straight in the jaw. The force of the punch sent the man stumbling to the ground. The man fell down on his back. Alexia was standing over him, with tears running down her cheek. Alexia fell down on her knees again and sobbed harder than she has before. What the man did next shocked her. He crawled over to her and hugged her. The man Alexia just met was comforting her! The fact that this man was a stranger didn't stop her though, from crying on his shoulder. She sobbed until she could no longer.

Alexia looked the man in the face, and asked him, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"You remind me of myself." was all he said.

Alexia wiped the tears away from her eyes and asked the man what his name is, "What is your name?"

"My name is James Frost." the apathetic man named James said.

**The city of Baltre: Backstreet ally**

The backstreet ally of Baltre is where all black market trades are held. What is traded in these backstreets is unimportant. What is important, are the two people traversing these dark streets, Alexia, and her new friend James having a friendly conversation.

"Why are you here James?" Alexia asked the cloaked man.

"I'm here to participate in a tournament." James said in reply to Alexia's question.

"Would that tournament be the Underground Mage's Tournament?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" James said apathetically.

"I wanted to participate in that tournament, but I was forbidden from participating by my father." Alexia said.

"Why is that?" James asked with little to no emotion in his tone.

"Supposedly participating in dark tournaments brings shame to a family." Alexia said while mocking her foster father, Philipp.

"Dark tournaments are dangerous, especially this one. Every powerful dark mage out there will be coming here for the ultimate prize, a rare beast lacrima," James said.

"But that doesn't matter to me! I need that rare beast lacrima, because with the money I'd get from selling it, I could pay my father's debts to that dark guild, Kuro no gobōsei, ten times over," Alexia said.

"Why did your father borrow money from a dark guild?" James questioned Alexia.

"He borrowed the money so I could have a home to come back to." Alexia said with a pained look on her face.

"It's not your fault you know that." James said.

"I know," Alexia said.

"Anyway, that's enough about me. How about you? Why do you want to participate in the dark tournament? "Alexia asked James.

"I'm here because-"Then suddenly giant burlap sack covered both Alexia, and James.

"We told you not to tell anyone." said a very familiar voice to Alexia.

**_There it is! The third chapter! Finally complete. I would've updated sooner, but I got caught up with this awesome manga. It's called Blood Lad. It's this manga where the main character is an otaku vampire. For those of you who don't know what otaku means, it's basically a nerd obsessed with manga, anime, and games, which the main character whose name is Staz, is. I don't want to give the story away but it was a good manga. Anyway before I go I'd like to ask all you readers to review! _**


	7. Chapter 4: Meeting New People

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes and character thoughts will be in bold, and this chapter's beginning runs concurrently with the last chapters bar scene. Oh and this story takes place during the Grand magic Tournament.**_

_**Chapter Four: Meeting New People**_

**The City of Baltre: Baltre Pub**

Alexia was sitting in the bustling bar by herself drinking a beer, but unbeknownst to her a woman with long, wavy black hair and ice blue eyes was sitting three chairs away. And this woman's name was Hikari Watanabe.

_This place, it's so noisy. I can't stand all these people. Why did I even come here? Maybe I should just leave._Hikari thought to herself as she drank her beer. Hikari was about to leave the bar when something caught her eye. It was a small white baby wolf sleeping on someone's shoulder. At the site of the cute little mammal she immediately sat down.

_Oh yeah that's right I came in here to see the baby wolf, but I can't because it's on top of the one thing I despise the most, people. What do I do? What do I do? _Hikari thought to herself. Meanwhile the man with the wolf noticed Hikari looking at him.

_What the hell. Is she looking at me? Why would SHE look at me? Not unless she is after me. Or is she after the book. It doesn't matter what she is after. I need to leave anyway. I have to sign up for the preliminary rounds for the tournament anyway._The man with the sleeping wolf thought as he walked out of the bar.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Oh shit! He left with the fluffy baby wolf. I got to go after him!_Hikari thought as she ran out the door of the bar.

_Where is he?_Hikari thought as she hastily searched her surroundings for the man. When she finally found him he was heading down an ally whistling with his arms behind his head. She ran after the man into the ally.

_What the hell! Now she's following me! I have to lose her._The man thought. He stopped in his tracks and just stood there in the middle of the ally. With amazing speed he clawed his way up one of the ally walls using his hands. Hikari was fast enough to catch a glimpse of the man clawing his way up the wall.

_Dammit! He's getting away_**! **Hikari thought. Using her magic, Hikari jumped up into the air and landed on a nearby roof top. The man was on a parallel roof top running north. Hikari ran after the man on her side of the roof tops.

"Wait! Stop running!" Hikari yelled at the man.

"Never! You'll never get your hands on this book of darkness!" the man yelled back.

"I don't want your book!" Hikari yelled back.

"Then you want the bounty on my head, don't you?" the man yelled in response.

"What bounty are you talking about?" Hikari asked befuddled.

"What are _you_talking about? If you're not after the book or I then what do you want from me?" the man demanded. Hikari and the man both stopped in their tracks.

Hikari, with down cast eyes, told the man, "I want to pet your wolf." When Hikari looked up there was a slight blush on her face.

"Umm… what? You chased me just so you could pet my wolf?" the guy said in response.

"Yeah and what if I did?" Hikari said. The only thing guy did, in response to her answer, was give her a weird look of disbelief.

"I'm leaving," the guy blankly stated. The guy turned around and was about to walk off.

"Wait no! At least let me pet it!" Hikari yelled at the man as she pounced from her side of the roof tops to the other and landed on top of the guy.

Hikari pinned the guy to the ground and demanded that he let her pet the wolf, "Let me pet her!"

"What the hell! Get off me!" The guy yelled back.

"Not unless you let me pet her," Hikari told the man.

The man weighing his choices finally decided on the right response to the situation. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shut up! You're going to attract attention!" Hikari shouted at the guy pinned underneath her.

"Help! Help! A crazy woman is trying to kill me!" the guy yelled out.

_Dammit! He won't shut up! What should I do? Oh I know,_Hikari thought to herself. With great force Hikari pressed her lips against the guy's lips. The kiss was lopsided and weird, but it still qualified as a kiss. When Hikari pulled back from the guy he was silent. Hikari's grip weakened on the man. With her guard down the guy crawled away from her and curled up into a ball.

"You ruined it you bastered. You ruined my first kiss!" the man wailed with tears in his eyes.

"You taste like lightning," Hikari stated inanely as she stood up.

"I'm going to kill you!" the man stated maliciously. The sky suddenly began to thunder. The man made a finger gun and pointed it at Hikari.

"Behold the power of the demon Attican!" the man apparently named Attican yelled out. A bolt of black lightning leapt from the tip of Attican's finger gun. The bolt made direct contact with Hikari's shoulder, which sent Hikari a few feet back.

"Oh you're a mage too. Well I am a mage as well," Hikari expressed to Attican as she used her magic to form a fire glove on her hand. Hikari ran up to Attican and was about to hit him when he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the roof, where Hikari was once standing.

"Something tells me you won't put up a good fight," Attican disclosed to Hikari.

"I'm leaving." Attican said as he walked off.

"Oh no you're not! Not until I pet that wolf!" Hikari yelled out at Attican. Hikari ran after him again and tried to hit him, but he was too fast for her and he flashed away again, but this time he was on a distant roof top.

"Wait up you bastered!" Hikari yelled at him from a distance. She jumped the distance to the next building top and proceeded to do so until she was on the same building top as Attican. She tried again to hit the man named Attican, but the results were the same, she missed, he moved, she'd try again. Their little "game" destroyed a few roof tops, and some walls. For Attican it was funny. She struggled to keep up with him, while he was just breezing by. The "game" for Attican was amusing, but not for long. He soon got bored.

_Man this is getting boring. Maybe I should end this right now._Attican thought. Then unexpectedly Attican spotted a two people walking in an ally below him. The two people were carrying giant burlap sacks. Then from inside Attican's dastardly mind, he came up with a magnificent plan.

Meanwhile, below Attican, and Hikari's "game" the burlap sacks were having a little game of their own.

"Hey, James, what has four eyes and looks like a freak?" Alexia asked James from inside a burlap sack.

"I don't know. What does have four eyes and looks like a freak?" James said to Alexia from a burlap sack.

"This guy's mother!" Alexia said with fake humor in her tone.

"That's it I can't take it any mo-"then suddenly the guy carrying Alexia in a sack was startled by Attican who appeared fight in front of him.

Attican, with all his might yelled out, "Hey you stupid fire mage, you can't catch me! Oh and you suck as a mage, also your fat!"

Hikari poured all her power into her fire glove and yelled out, "I'm not fat!" Her fist was about to make contact with Attican, but again he dodged the attack using his astounding speed. The attack hit the guy in orange straight in the face. The force of the hit knocked him out cold. He dropped the sack he was holding, and it landed on the ground with a big thud.

"Of all the things to say, you chose to say 'I'm not fat!'?" Attican said accusingly.

"Be quiet!" Hikari yelled at Attican.

"Oh that hurt you idiot!" Alexia said from inside the sack.

"Hey look it's a talking sack! Maybe if I rub it really hard it will give me three wishes!" Attican expressed. Alexia popped her head out of the sack and took in her surroundings.

"I think your confusing that with a genie," the sack carrying James expressed.

"Whatever. Hey wait why are you carrying people in burlap sacks?" Attican asked the guy carrying James.

"I – I – I – Please don't hurt me!" the guy carrying James stuttered as he dropped the James, and curled up into a ball. James climbed out of his sack and went to go check on Alexia, who was still adjusting to her surroundings.

"Don't worry guy we won't hurt you . . . yet," Attican said.

"I'll – I'll tell you whatever you want!" the guy that was carrying James's sack exclaimed. Alexia, with the help of James, finally regained her senses and immediately recognized the two guys.

"Hey! You're the guys from the bar! You're with the dark guild Kuro no gobōsei" Alexia stated.

"Kuro no gobōsei. So you're with that guild. Looks like I have no choice. You're going to have to die," Attican said.

"Hey wolf guy! Our fight's not over," Hikari said to Attican.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" the guy from the bar wearing a red jacket pleaded.

"Well there is a way," Attican expressed.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Hikari said to Attican. Attican suddenly disappeared, and reappeared right behind Hikari and trapped her with one of the empty sacks. All Alexia and James could do was stare at the scene, in part disbelief and interest.

"Okay so here is what you're going to do," Attican said to the guy in the red jacket.

**One Attican Plan Later**

Inside of the Kuro no gobōsei base located in Baltre, Alexia, Attican, James, and Hikari are tied to chairs in a dimly lit room.

"Great plan!" Hikari stated sarcastically.

_**Chapter End**_

_**So far the story views have been plummeting. It's going down and down and I don't know why! If only some kind soul would review the story and point out the faults of the chapter nicely and help me improve, but sadly there no one like that is here, if only, if only a kind soul like that existed. Oh and before I go I'd like to post something I created. The name may be unoriginal but I still kind of like it**_

_**Puppet Man**_

_**I'm just a puppet man, a man with no choice. A Puppet man, a man with no voice. Puppet man, puppet man, puppet man.**_

_**Yeah, I'm a man with choice. Everything I do everything I see is controlled by a force, a force beyond me. A force that controls, a force that manipulates, the things i do the things I see. Sometimes I wish I could break free but**_

_**I'm just a puppet man, a man with no choice. A puppet man, a man with no voice. Puppet man, puppet man, puppet man.**_

_**The sea, the sky, the Earth and beyond. There's no escape, no escape, no escape. I'm controlled by the fate that is destined for me. There's no escape, I'll never be free because**_

_**I'm a puppet man, a man with no choice. A puppet man, a man with no voice.**_

_**I'll never be free, never be free, never be free.**_

_**There is no escape, there is no escape, there is no escape.**_

_**There is no escape, I'll never be free. There is no escape, I'll never be free, never be free.**_

_**Cause I'm a puppet man, a man with no choice. A puppet man, a man with no voice. Puppet man, puppet man, puppet man.**_


	8. Chapter 5: The Perfect Plan

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**Author's Note: Here is my response to your review Clean up! You're creepy. It's just a story! So what if I want a lot of reviews so does everyone else! You don't need to lecture me about how fan fiction is discriminating against oc stories! We come here to make stories up! So what if one type of story is better liked! It doesn't mean that the story will turn out good. Now I don't know what it is that is going on in this world of fan fiction about most oc stories being not good but all I want to do is make a good story. A story that expresses all the imagination I've saved up during my whole 13 years of life; a story that will make you laugh, cry, and create a feeling of nostalgia when it ends in the hearts of all of my readers. **_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes will be in bold and thoughts will be in italics.**_

_**Chapter Five: The Perfect Plan**_

**The City of Baltre: Kuro no gobōsei Headquarters**

Inside of the Kuro no gobōsei base located in Baltre, Alexia, Attican, James, and Hikari are tied to chairs in a dimly lit room.

"Great Plan!" Hikari stated sarcastically.

***One hour ago***

"Okay so here is what you're going to do," Attican said to the guy in the red jacket.

"You're going to take us to Kuro no gobōsei headquarters," Attican said to the guy.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Alexia asked Attican.

"You'll see," Attican said with a mischievous grin on his face. Then with lightning fast speed he trapped Alexia inside the sack with Hikari and James inside the bag he was in previously.

**Kuro no gobōsei Headquarters**

The headquarters for Kuro no gobōsei was an isolated, tall, castle like, building with black pentagrams decorating the outer walls. In the distance from the pentagram fortress two people were approaching. One was carrying two sacks that seemed to be moving, another was cowardly tracking behind the other guy.

From the top of the tower a look out was watching over the fortress's grounds. Then he spotted the two men approaching the fortress. With his magical ability he sent out a flare in the sky that shone the color red.

"Hey what does that mean?" Attican asked the guy in red.

"It means an intruder is approaching the castle," the guy expressed to Attican with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Oh and by the way what is your name?" Attican inquired to guy hiding behind him.

"My name is Kui," the man named Kui replied to Attican's question. While Attican and Kui were having their conversation a group of men emerged from the fortress. Each of the men was carrying spears. The men surrounded Attican and Kui and pointed their spears at them. In front of Attican a line formed amongst the men. A single female person was walking down the line. She had red hair, a black eye patch with a blooming flower on her right eye, and a red left eye. She was wearing an open pink kimono with multi colored flowers decorating it, a pair of black shoes and pants, bandages that wrapped around her upper body and cut of at above her belly button, and a small red flower was tattooed on the right side of her lower stomach.

"What is it that you want?" the woman asked Attican.

"What? No introductions? You're taking all the fun out of this," Attican said with that same grin of mischievousness he had when he captured Alexia, and James.

"If you'd rather have it I could order my men to rip you to shreds," the woman replied.

"Even though that sounds like tons of fun I didn't come here for that. I came here to make a trade," Attican said to the vicious woman.

"What could you have that would be worth trading?" The woman expressed to Attican. Attican let out in response a laugh of insanity.

"What could I have? What could I have? Why I have four perfectly healthy humans for trade!" Attican yelled out.

"What!" Alexia, Hikari, and Kui said in unison.

"Four humans huh. Well then, let me take a look at them," the woman stated. Attican turned the sacks holding James, Alexia, and Hikari over so they fell out, and pushed the cowering Kui from behind him into the group of three, which now added up to four.

"Why they do look younger, and healthy as well. Oh what do we have here! It's Kui! He allowed himself to get captured by an outsider!" the woman verbalized out loud.

"You didn't tell him any of our secrets now did you?" the woman said.

"N - No ma'am," `Kui stuttered back in response to the woman's question.

"Well I'll deal with you later. As for you and your proposition we gladly accept. We'll take all the humans," the woman uttered with a smile across her face.

"What you think we're actually going to go without a fight?" Alexia yelled out.

"We're mages! We'll easily kick your ass!" Alexia expressed.

"Oh you're mages! Well that just sweetens the pot! Guards! Restrain them!" the woman commanded. The spears formed a blue sphere shaped energy ball on the tip of the spear. From the sphere of energy a cord of the same material came out and wrapped around the four of their necks.

"You think some restraints can hold me back!" Alexia yelled out in defiance. Alexia tried to re-quip on of her sword, but as soon as she tried the collar around her neck shocked her. Despite the pain she kept on trying to use her magic.

"My! Aren't you feisty! I'm sure the men in the guild will love you!" the woman said to Alexia as she grabbed her by her chin.

"Okay well then, now onto my reward," Attican pronounced.

"Ah yes your reward. I would like to give you one but sadly I can't. For you see I'm taking **all **the humans," the woman announced.

"Wait! What?" Attica said baffled.

"Don't play dumb! I know exactly who you are Demon of Baltre!" the woman yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Attican stated.

"You're cleverer than you look. Just because you changed your outfit a bit and your eye color, don't think you can fool me!" the woman said hysterically.

There was complete silence between the two until, "I am Attican the Demon of Baltre! I've come to eat all your souls! Rawawwa!" Attican yelled out.

"I knew it! Guards restrain him! Or else he'll use the power of the dragon soul he ate!" the hysterical lady commanded.

"Wait you can eat a dragon's soul?" Attican spoke. Then as Attican uttered those words the same blue collars wrapped themselves around his neck, arms, and two legs, leaving him immobilized.

"Guards! Take them to the dungeon!" the woman commanded.

"And as for you Kui I have something special for you," the woman stated menacingly.

***Now***

"Great Plan!" Hikari stated sarcastically.

"Okay three things. One I don't see your plan anywhere, two who said that was my whole plan, what if I wanted to get captured, and three. How dare you talk to Attican the Demon of Baltre like that! I should gut you like the dirty fish you are! I should use my dragon soul and burn this whole place down" Attican yelled out in his loudest most obnoxious voice and began to laugh.

"Would you shut up you obnoxious bastared! It's your fault we're here in the first place!" Alexia yelled in anger at Attican. Attican stopped laughing and the whole room went silent.

"If you hadn't had the idea to use us as bargaining chips then we wouldn't be here in the first place! If we hadn't met you we'd never be here! I wish I never met you!" Alexia shouted at Attican.

_Stupid humans. Now I remember why I hate them all. They always get too emotional over the little things, and over react. Yet despite knowing this why do her words hurt so much? I don't even know her. Maybe I'm still emotionally tied to this world and its creatures. Whatever. _Attican thought.

The silence between the group seemed endless, until James broke the silence by asking Attican, "What are you?"

"Who me?" replied Attican.

"Yeah you. What are you?" James spoke.

"What do you mean, 'What are you?'" Attican expressed to James.

"Earlier when you were going to trade us you called yourself the demon of Baltre, but you're not the demon of Baltre. I've met him and you're nothing like him," James stated bluntly.

"I met him too. Bastared tried to take a book from me. He was so damn cheery, and he would talk to himself. He would talk to his; 'master' and he would carry this book that he said predicted the future. Man that guy was crazy," Attican stated.

"I have no idea who that is, but it's not the demon of Baltre. The demon of Baltre is a crazy psycho with a red exploding sword that is connected to his wrist by a chain and cuff. He said he was going to devour my soul with his soul blade, and every five minutes he would let out a laugh of insanity, and no that is not an overgeneralization I calculated it in my head, and exactly every five minutes he would laugh," James said.

"Well whoever the hell he is crazy," Attican replied

"Yeah crazy as hell," James spoke back. Those words were the last thing to be said between the group. All that remained was complete silence. Then suddenly the single wooden door that lead into the room in which Attican, James, Alexia, and Hikari resided in burst open and let in the hysterical woman from earlier.

"Hello again Demon of Baltre," the woman said to Attican.

"Hello again crazy as hell lady," Attican replied back.

"Why do you have to be some mean?" the woman said innocently.

"Why do you have to be so damn crazy," Attican stated.

"Well no matter you won't be saying stuff like that anymore once I'm done with you," the woman menacingly stated. Then in her right hand a larger axe re-quipped.

She approached Attican with the axe and placed it in level with his head.

"Any last words?" the woman asked Attican.

"No none really," Attican expressed.

"Well then lets end this," the woman pulled her axe back and swung it full force at Attican. But what happened next came as a shock he wasn't there. Her axe hit nothing but air.

Then from up above a voice said, "Hey wait I just came up with something to say." Up above Attican was floating on his chair. The chair levitated down until it fell right back where it was supposed to be.

"Okay so here is what I have to say," Attican said.

He let out a cough, and then proceeded to say, "Wait! Stop! I have another idea!" the woman was to shocked to reply. She stood there dumb founded until she finally realized he was sitting back right in front of her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Then she let out a scream and pounced on him Attican. She re-quipped a revolver and pointed it straight at Attican's temple.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? After all you killed half of my guild," the woman stated with anger in her tone.

"It's a good plan, and I think that you'll enjoy it," Attican pleaded.

"Fine this is the last time I listen to you," the woman snarled.

"Okay so have you heard of the Underground Mage's Tournament?" Attican asked the woman.

_**Chapter End **_

_**Okay people! Let's show this guy the power of imagination, the power to create, the power of originality! Review if you believe in the almighty power known as imagination! If you don't review you don't support the prosperity of imagination in the world! Oh and review for the prosperity of oc fan fictions . . . I guess (Imagination sounds way better). **_

_**P.s Know that I think about it this ending author note makes me think of a video game called The World Ends With You. The power in the game was called imagination. **_


	9. Chapter 6: Banquet of Bones

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**Author's Note: Alright this should be it. This should be the last filler chapter. After this chapter the tournament should begin. I don't know if this is for certain though. Anyway let's start the story! **_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes will be in bold, and thoughts will be in italics.**_

_**Okay please excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes, or any inconsistencies. I wanted to get this story up quick and I didn't get it read because me normal beta reader is out and my back up reader is out to so I'm kind of out of options. **_

_**Chapter Six: Banquet of Bones **_

**The City of Baltre: Kuro no gobōsei Headquarters**

In the depths of the Kuro no gobōsei base the guild members were all waiting in the main hall. They were recently summoned by their guild master, Alexis, for a special announcement concerning the prisoners that they recently captured. Alexis, the guild master, was standing on top one of the tables located in the front of the hall.

"Attention all Kuro no gobōsei members! I have come to a decision, concerning on what to do with the prisoners!" Alexis announced. She motioned to one of the guards. The guard opened a door, and out from it came James, Alexia, Hikari, and Attican, in that order, chained together by cuffs on their hands and feet. The chained prisoners walked up to the table Alexis was standing on and stopped. Alexis jumped down from the table and approached Attican. She stood there sternly looking at Attican eye-to-eye. Then the chains fell off of all of their hands and feet.

Alexis turned back the guild members and said, "I would like to introduce our new guild members!" Everyone in the hall was shocked, including the prisoners, excluding James, and Attican.

"Now! Let's show our new members some Kuro no gobōsei hospitality!" Alexis yelled out. In response to this the whole guild went into an uproar of chants, and laughter. Then suddenly plates of food were placed on all the tables in the main hall. Everyone sat at a table and began to feast on the banquet that was presented to them.

"I hope you enjoy the dishes I've prepared. I especially made them for you Alexis," a guy from behind the group of new members, stated. The guy was wearing white chief pants, a black shirt, black pants, and a white chief jacket. The guy himself had black hair that went to his shoulders, green eyes, and razor sharp canine teeth.

"Thank you Mark," Alexis expressed to the chief named Mark.

"No problem," Mark said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his finger.

"Come sit, eat," Alexis told the newly released slaves. Everyone took a seat at the table Alexis was once standing on, including the cook. Attican, famished from both the recent events and his long and treacherous journey that will most likely be told later to Baltre, stuffed his mouth with all the food he could find. Alexia, reluctant and confused, stuck beside James. James, as apathetic as ever, did nothing, and Hikari, for some strange reason, was still focused on touching Attican's wolf.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Alexia pronounced to the whole group.

"What do you mean Alexia? " James expressed to her.

"Yaf waff fuff yoffff menfff?" (Yeah what do you mean?) Attican slurred out with all the food in his mouth.

"We were suddenly captured and treated as prisoners, and now you're treating us like one of your own. Why? Is it because of something the two of you did with the guild master when you left?"

"Yeah a little bit. Why?" James replied.

"Could you please tell me what you did?" Alexia said with a slight blush on her face.

"Well here's what happened," James said.

**30 minutes ago**

"Okay so have you heard of the Underground Mage's Tournament?" Attican asked the woman currently on top of him.

"Yeah, what of it?" the woman named Alexis replied.

"Well . . ." Attican whispered into Alexis's ear.

"Interesting. Let's discuss the details in my quarters," Alexis proposed.

"Fine but we'll need my friend," Attican said as he motioned to James.

"Alright fine," Alexis reasoned. She got off of Attican, and cut him free from his shackles, and then went over to James, and freed him as well.

"Let's go," Alexis said to James and Attican. The three of them left through wooden doors that lead directly to the guild master's room. In the room there was a single bed with soft velvet sheets, a giant lacrima, and a small desk that was cluttered with papers.

"Okay so let's go over your proposition again," Alexis said to Attican.

"Alright. Okay so the Underground Mage's Tournament is approaching and the grand prize is a rare beast lacrima, and the only real way of winning the tournament is with a team of ace mages. I mean the rules for the tournament are for a single team to have at least one member and at most six. You could go solo but that's a suicide run, and plus a lot of top dark mage guilds are going to be there so it's going to be a real challenge. So I was thinking instead of killing my friends and me you could make us guild members and enlist us into the tournament. I mean the chances of us getting killed in the tournament are pretty high, and our deaths might provide you with a great amount of entertainment. Plus if we do by some miracle win then you'd get the prize. Either way it's a win-win for you," Attican explained.

"That does sound quite tempting," Alexis pondered.

"Right James it does sound quite interesting," Attican expressed to James.

"Yes it does," James replied.

"Alright I accept. You are now officially members of the guild Kuro no gobōsei," Alexis said to Attican, and James. Alexis extended her hand out and James accepted it. Then suddenly James felt a searing pain in the hand shaking Alexis's hand. He quickly backed away from her. He looked at his hand and on it was a black pentagram.

"Now it's your turn," Alexis said to Attican.

"Oh no thank you I'm good," Attican replied.

"Please I must insist," Alexis said back. From the guild master's quarters a loud scream of pain could be heard.

**Now**

"Oh, well that explains why we heard a girl like moan. When I heard it I thought . . ." Alexia expressed with the same blush on her face.

"What did you think?" James asked Alexia.

"Nothing!" Alexia quickly replied.

Alexia's thoughts: "Now I finally have you two strong boys to myself!" Alexis in Alexia's mind said.

"Shifff waffff haffffing ffffirt ffoughtds," Attican tried to say.

"No one has any idea what you're saying," Hikari stated.

"He said she was having dirty thoughts," the chief named Mark said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"How do you understand what he is saying?" Alexis asked Mark.

"I speak the language of the la bouche en peluche," Mark stated. Mark grabbed a piece of nearby food and stuffed it in his mouth.

He looked at Attican and said, "Miiffff moufff niffff kniffff."

Attican replied by saying, "Lifff giffff hifff swifff," Attican and Mark's weird conversation went kept on going until they both gave each other a nod of approval. Then with great gusto Attican jumped up on top of the table and started saying incoherent things.

"Jifff liffff gifff diffff!" Attican yelled aloud. Then suddenly something came out of his mouth and landed on Alexia's lap. The thing that landed on Alexia's lap was a banana.

"Ahhhhhh! Get it away from me! Get it away from me!" Alexia shouted. James picked up the banana and threw it up into the air. Attican swallowed all the food in his mouth and leapt up into the air and caught the banana in his mouth.

"Ahhh. Vitamin C, the only vitamin that strengthens your magical power," Attican pronounced.

"Well anyway, back to our conversation Mark. I think that it would be a great thing if we introduced ourselves to each other. So you in the blue dress you go first," Attican stated.

"Hmp. I don't follow your orders," Alexia rudely stated.

"Fine then, how about you fire head?" Attican said.

"Kiss my ass," Hikari said with the same tone as Alexia.

"Owww. That hurt! Well then let's go three for three. How about you guy with cloak?" Attican expressed.

"Alright I guess I'll go. My name is James Frost, I'm 15, and I like looking at the stars and peace and quiet. I dislike blood and vulgar people," James stated to the whole group. Alexia's anger was eased by James.

She felt a bit more confident. She stood up and said, "My name is Alexia Nuance, I'm 17 years old, and I like watermelon, snow, drinking, music, the color blue, shopping, hanging around with my friends, magic, and hunting. I dislike threats, people stronger than me, being alone, and of course bananas,"

Hikari stood up too and said as well, "My name is Hikari Watanabe, I'm 20 years old, and I like fire, fluffy animals, and peace and quiet. I dislike people, noise, water and Water mages," Everyone then turned their attention to Attican.

"My name is Attican, I'm 18 years old, and I like rainy days, the moon, peaceful moments, a good fight, and books about dark magic. I dislike large amounts of water like oceans, anything I can't understand, being in large crowds of people, and weak fights," Attican stated.

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted I think-"Alexis was suddenly cut off by a giant hand made of bone that crashed through the roof and crushed most of the members of the guild. The roof continued to crumble until it revealed a giant creature made of bone. On top of the creature there was a guy wearing a dark blue bandana on his head, with goggles, a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, a pair of brown gloves, and a tool belt. The hand that crushed the guild members suddenly began to rise, but not by the creatures own will. Underneath the hand there stood a man wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and a dark blue sleeveless hoodie.

"Ahahaha! I finally have you now!" the guy riding the bone creature yelled out.

"I don't think so Kevin!" the guy wearing the blue hoodie yelled back. The blue hoodie guy let out a tornado from his hands that caused the bone creature to lose its footing and fall atop the remains of the Kuro no gobōsei base. Luckily for the newly introduced group of acquaintances they were able to escape from the building to avoid being smashed.

"What the hell is going on!" Alexis yelled out as the blue hoodie guy and the bone monster fought it out.

**30 minutes ago at the outskirts of Baltre**

"I'm going to get you!" Kevin yelled at Aero as he sped down the dirt road on his motorcycle. Kevin tried to hit Aero off his hover board with his metal fist, but his attack was immediately deflected by a small tornado. Aero, seeing his opening used his Tornado Sphere attack to send Kevin flying somewhere unknown. Kevin flew until he hit something hard that was planted into the ground. When he looked up it was the skull of a dead gargantuan beast. The skull had horns coming from its mouth. Kevin then gave a smile of insanity.

"Aw man I'm finally free from that guy. He barely put up a good fight," Aero stated aloud. Then suddenly from the direction Kevin was sent flying a giant creature of bone was erected. The creature started for Aero.

"Oh, this should be fun!" Aero stated enthusiastically. The creature was approaching Aero fast. It was right behind him when it took a swing at Aero.

"How do you like me now?" Kevin yelled out from atop the bone creature.

"I love you!" Aero yelled back. Meanwhile the creature let kept on swinging its arms at Aero. Aero distracted by his recent comment was hit by the creature and sent flying into the city. Aero landed on top of a castle like building with pentagrams on it. The creature with its substantial speed moved in on Aero and took a swing at Aero again. Aero was sent down into the castle by the attack.

**Now**

"What the hell is going on!" Alexis yelled out as Aero and the bone monster fought it out.

"Boss! Boss! We're getting attacked by a bone monster! What should we do? Most of our members were taken out by that creature!" One of the surviving guild members asked Alexis. Alexis had no idea on what she should do. Should they risk the rest of their members, or do they retreat with their tails between their legs? Then Attican placed his hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll handle it," Attican said to Alexis. Attican, Alexia, Hikari, and James walked off towards the bone monster and Aero. Their slow paced walk soon turned into running. The bone monster sent a fist attack at Aero. Aero tried to match the monsters strength with his own. Both the creature and Aero were at a standoff. Then suddenly Attican jumped up over Aero and ran up the monster's arm. He went up to its skull and gave it a backwards flip kick. In the air Attican formed a gun with his finger and aimed it directly at Kevin's forehead. He shot out a blot of black lightning out his finger gun. The bolt hit Kevin right on his forehead.

"Why you!" Kevin said in response to Attican's attack. Kevin created a pile of junk from the ground below and, with the metal from the junk, created a metal cannon using the junk from the previously made junk pile. Kevin pointed the cannon at Attican, who was still airborne. Kevin shot a metal ball at Attican. The metal ball sped at Attican. It made contact with him and exploded. Meanwhile down below, Aero gained more of an advantage thanks to Attican's prominent kick to the creature's head, but despite the small advantage the creature was still much stronger than Aero. Aero was about to give out when James with his black claw joined the standoff between Aero, and the monster.

"Who are you?" Aero asked James.

"Now's not the time. We need to focus on taking out this monster," James replied back to Aero. Aero, with James's power, was now on par with the bone monster. As Aero and James stood off against the monster Alexia summoned 20 arrows and directed them to attack the monster. Five of the arrows went for the monsters face. Another five went to the creature's right leg, and the final ten Alexia directed to go straight for Kevin. The attack at the knees made the creature buckle. Thanks to that the creature lost the standoff with James and Aero and was pushed down to the ground. Kevin was knocked off of his pedestal atop the monster and landed atop a nearby building. Hikari meanwhile tried to pounce on the bone creature's face. She was so close, but then suddenly the creature let out a beam of magic that hit Hikari directly on contact. Hikari was knocked unconscious by the attack. Attican on the other hand was sent flying into a nearby ally.

"Ow! My head!" Attican exclaimed.

"Are you okay buddy?" a nearby guy asked Attican.

"I'm fine, than- Oh crap it's you crazy book guy!" Attican exclaimed. The guy was dressed in all white. White pants, white shoes, white shirt, and white hoodie. The only thing that stood out was his red eyes, and the book with brown leather on it.

"Aw that's not nice to say Atti-kun!" book guy replied to Attican's response.

"Don't call me that, you crazy fool! Why are you even here?" Attican asked book guy.

"I'm here to send you a message from master," book guy stated.

"Oh not this again!" Attican cried.

"Okay here I go!" book guy announced.

"Master says you're going to die in seven days," book guy said.

"What the hell!" Attican exclaimed.

"Master says, 'just kidding. Truth is that you'll fall into a pit of darkness so deep no one will be able to save you. No one except one person. That person is one of the many people you've met recently. That person will be someone you hold close to your heart. That person will cause you to sacrifice your life to save their own.'" Book guy stated.

"Wow that is a bunch of bull crap. If you excuse me I need to kill a giant bone monster," Attican stated.

"Alright fine, but head master's words! You will find someone to cherish!" book guy called out to Attican as he ran off to join the fight again.

Kevin from atop the building jumped down and immediately spotted Aero. He dashed at Aero with a metal fist. Aero luckily was fast enough to block the attack. James was about to join in Aero's fight, but the creature was suddenly starting to rise again. Attican ran up and stopped by the right side of James. Alexia ran up and stopped by the left side of James.

"What should we do? Hikari is knocked out, and the guys over there are ripping the place up," Alexia asked.

"I think we should focus on the bone monster. It has the most potential to make a lot of damage," James stated.

"James attack the feet. Alexia, go for the arms. I'll go for the head," Attican said. They all charged at the monster. Attican jumped up in to the air with his lightning pulse and distracted the monster by shooting bolts of black lightning at his head. James created a clone of himself and with the clone they wrapped their dark claws around the monsters legs making it immobile. Alexia created 50 arrows and directed them to attack the arm joints of the monster. The arrows plunged themselves into the creature's arm joints. Alexia then formed white angle like wings on her back and a rifle in her arms. In the air, Alexia aimed he gun at the arrows plunged in the creature's joints, and shot at them. The bullets of the gun caused the arrows to go deeper into the joints which in turn caused the joints to crack. When Alexia was finished the creature's arms were nothing but rubble. Meanwhile as everyone was battling for their life mark and Alexis were having a nice chat.

"They seem quite powerful," Mark said.

"They're not as strong as you Mark," Alexis replied.

"I may be stronger, but don't you remember I retired from fighting," Mark expressed to Alexis.

"And besides I think they'll be more than enough to replace me," Mark stated as he motioned to Attican, Alexia, and James.

Attican was about to deliver the final blow that would defeat the monster. Attican pointed his finger gun at the monster. In response it let out a demonic roar.

"Shut the hell up," Attican said as a ball of dark energy formed at the tip of his finger gun. The ball's size built up until finally a large black beam was released from the ball. The beam smashed the creature's rib cage and caused its head to be dislocated. The head fell and landed atop Kevin and Aero trapping them. All the hiding surviving members of the guild emerged and surrounded the skull. Aero and Kevin both took a peep out of the skulls eye sockets.

"Hey, could you please let us out!" Aero asked the surviving guild members. The only thing Kevin and Aero received were stares of hatred. Then from a midst the crowd Attican, Alexia, and James emerged.

"Hey you wolf guy! Could you let us out?" Aero asked Attican.

"I'm sorry, but you have destroyed my home, my guild. I afraid we'll have to punish you," Attican stated. Some people in the crowd let out cheers.

"Wait, can't we come to an understanding?" Aero propositioned.

"Actually I think we can," Attican stated.

"We'll do anything," Aero replied.

"Well I do have something in mind, but I just have one question for you. Have you heard of the Underground Mage's Tournament?"

**The Next Day at Baltre: Underground Fighting Club**

The Underground Fighting Club, which is located underground, is the place where people come to compete in battles for money, glory and blood. It is also the place where the brave few come to sign up forthe Underground Mage's Tournament.

The door to the entrance of the fighting club was suddenly destroyed by a person who was thrown into it. From the broken door remains six people entered the club. They were now the main center of attention.

The one in front a women in a blue dress announced to the who place, "We're from the guild Kuro no gobōsei and we've come to compete in the Underground Mage's Tournament!" 

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author's Note: Hey I was wondering something. When you go and search for something to read on fan fiction what exactly do you look at? The amount of reviews, the amount of chapter. What exactly do you look at to decide that the story is worth reading? **_

_**Story Notes: **_

_**Alexia has bananaphobia, fear of bananas **_

_**Oh and I would like to state that I am re-accepting ocs. So please send them in by pm! And also the language thing it's French. It means stuffed mouth. Or at least I think that's what it means. I looked it up on google translate. **_

_**Oh and one final question. So what's it like to see me in my raw form with no beta reading to work out all the kinks? Is it like the other chapters from before, or is there anything that makes it stand out. **_


	10. Chapter 7: S S Sky Eater

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its dark side. Its dark side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its dark side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**Author's Note: I know I should have done this earlier, but I forgot to. I would like to thank everyone and anyone who has read this story. I would also like to thank the people who've helped me. And most of all I'd like to thank you the readers for giving me the confidence I need. Without you readers I would have no reason to write.**_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes will be in bold along with time of day, and thoughts will be in italics.**_

_**Chapter Seven: S. S Sky Eater**_

**The City of Baltre: Underground Fighting Club the Afternoon**

"So you're here to sign up for the Underground Mage's Tournament? Well as a matter of fact so is everyone here, and we were just about to start competing for the final spot in the tournament," One of the club attendees stated.

"Wait . . . What?" Attican expressed. Then suddenly the new comer group of six was pounced on by the whole club. The whole club went into frenzy mode. Everyone was fighting. Alexia, with amazing skill and grace, was swinging her sword taking out people one by one. Then she replaced her sword for a kunai with a long metal chain. She swung the chained kunai around in a sweeping motion and took out everyone around her.

Attican, with deadly precision and speed and a smile of glee, shot one by one down. He then made an X in the air with his arms. His arms began to emit strings of black lightning. The lightning attached to six nearby victims. Then with all his power Attican used his body as a conductor and electrocuted the six people connected to him. The people twitched in pain and agony, but that wasn't the end of it. Suddenly from the sky above six lightning bolts came down atop the six victims and added on to their pain.

Watching Attican, Alexia had an idea. She summoned more kunai chains and threw them across the north end of the bar, creating a web of chains. Then with the final chain she threw it at Attican. The kunai sped towards Attican and was about to hit him, but he was able to react fast enough to catch the blade with his hand. Attican looked in the direction of Alexia, and then suddenly his whole body began to emit black lightning. He then let out a war cry or as others would call it a scream. Alexia in response ducted and hid. The bolts of lightning attacking the six people grew in size and power, and the chains began to pass of Attican's lightning to any unlucky person who was roaming the north side of the bar. Attican's anger slowly diminished and as did his power. Then the electrical current was cut off. Everyone on the north side of the club was down with the exception of Attican and Alexia.

"What the hell was that?" Attican yelled at Alexia with a vein popping from his head.

"Quick thinking," Alexia stated.

"I should kill you," Attican stated with an evil grin and his fist clenched and emitting lightning.

"Is that a threat?" Alexia asked Attican.

"And what if it is?" He replied back continuing their "friendly" banter.

"I don't like threats," Alexia stated menacingly as she stepped closer to Attican.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Attican questioned Alexia as he himself stepped closer to Alexia. Then both mages bumped foreheads. The air around them was deadly. No one dared mess with those two, but some people were either brave enough or stupid enough to mess with them.

"It looks like we're surrounded again," Attican stated as he pressed his forehead more into Alexia.

"It looks like we'll have to deal with this later," Alexia replied. Both adversaries turned to the audience surrounding them, and returned to fighting the enemy instead of each other.

On the other side of the club Hikari wasn't doing so well. She was cornered by a group of people, and was breathing hard. In just a few seconds Hikari was tired out. The group was about to finish Hikari off when suddenly underneath them a pentagram symbol appeared, and a series of black claws came out. The claws grabbed Hikari's assailants by the head and slammed their heads into the ground. James just walked past Hikari with his left hand on his right shoulder. He turned back and looked at the breathless Hikari with his piercing onyx eyes. In his eyes Hikari saw many things. A few of those things being disgrace, and pity.

_What? This person . . . he . . . Dammit! There is no way I'm going to be a weak loser who depends on others to get by! _Hikari thought to herself as she held on to her knees trying to catch her breath. With a burst of strength and emotion Hikari attacked a nearby mage with her fire glove. The mage was defeated in a single blow by Hikari. Hikari then ran in the middle of a group of fighting mages and used her fire wave attack. The attack took out the unbeknownst mages, and they all fell to the ground with a thud.

_And that's my limit _Hikari thought to herself as she fell to the ground. Tired from the beating and using her magical abilities to their limits she fell unconscious.

Kevin and Aero on the other hand were doing something unexpected. They were . . . they were . . . working together! When Kevin shot a metal ball out of his metal cannon, Aero increased its attacking power by pushing it using his tornado magic. The combination resulted in an attack that cleared a path through the group of mages that surrounded them. Then for their finale, Kevin created a series of junk piles around the club. Aero small tornadoes in the same spot Kevin created junk piles. Within the tornadoes, the junk twisted, and turned to form a bomb in each and every tornado. Kevin raised his hand in the air and then he clenched it close. Then suddenly to the other mages surprise the tornadoes exploded. The explosion was devastating to the attacking mages, but what made it even worse was that when the tornados exploded air slashes were sent out as well. The air slashes both cut and forced an enemy back.

All around the bar lay unconscious bodies. The only people still conscious was the group of six intruders, and a man sitting at a table. The man at the table looked in awe. Then the woman in blue, Alexia, approached the guy sitting at the table.

"Um . . . Uh . . . I take it you're here to participate in the . . . um . . . mage tournament," the guy said cowardly.

"You bet we are!" Alexia shouted. Her shout frightened the man, and in response he cringed.

"So . . . um . . . let me take down your information," the guy stated with a frightened tone. Meanwhile as Alexia was enlisting the group into the tournament, Attican wandered around the bar until something caught his eye. It was a board with the title "Wanted" on top.

"Ouuuu! What is this?" Attican stated. He wandered over to the board and examined it.

"Let's see," Attican said as he read over the board. The board was organized like this. The major people that are wanted are given a wanted poster of their own with wanted on top, their mug shot, a price for their head underneath, their title, five stars, and a list of warnings. On one of the five star posters there was the guy Attican met yesterday. He looked immediately at the warning section and read.

"Warning, this guy is extremely delusional and controls a type of lost magic that is unpredictable. He will speak to a person he calls his master and tell you your future, but in truth he is leading you in a trap. This mage can be found stalking his next prey. His current prey is a lightning mage by the name of . . . Attican," Attican read. The last part made him go silent, but then suddenly he heard a sound, and turned towards the source. When he looked towards the source he saw a flash of white. Attican turned back to the board and resumed his searching. As he was searching he was grabbed on the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Attican screamed in surprise.

"Oh it's just you," Attican sighed in relief.

"Who else could I be?" his frightener, James, asked.

"Never mind. Anyway you should look at this," Attican stated as he ushered James towards the board. The only people they looked at were the five starers.

"Look at this 'Moon Assassin,' and look! It's a picture of the moon!" Attican expressed to James.

"Look at this guy. He's dressed from head to toe in robes. The only thing that you can see is his red eyes," James stated as he pointed to a poster. James and Attican continued to look through the list of five starers. The list of fivers ranged from deadly people like "Blood Sucker Zeref" or "Fairy Eater" or "The Advocate of Death," to ridiculous people like "Twinkle, Twinkle little Death," and, "Earth's Lover."

"All right People! We're done here! We got a map to where the tournament is being held! Let's head out!" Alexia stated. James left from the board along with Kevin, who was poking an unconscious Hikari. Alexia helped Aero carry the unconscious Hikari out. Meanwhile, Attican was stuffing his pockets with five star wanted posters until his pockets were filled.

"Got to go buddy! See you later!" Attican yelled back to the guy at the table as he ran out the door.

**Middle of Nowhere: Forest Night Time**

"We're almost there!" Alexia stated as she dragged Hikari's still unconscious body along with Aero. The group then emerged from a bush into a big wide open area filled with many people. Then suddenly from the sky a giant airship descended with remarkable speed. It was so fast in fact that some people were knocked down from the sheer force and speed. The ship was made of a bronze substance and had the words S. S Sky Eater printed on the side. The only real thing that stood out about the ship was the mass head. It was a giant mouth. From the mouth a woman walked out. She had hair that was ice-white, her eyes were crimson red with brown, yellow and olive specs, she wore an overly sized kimono that was the color white with snow, fire sparks and flower petals literally dangling on them, and she wore a small earring. She climbed atop a nearby boulder and gave an audible cough.

"Attention all contestants! I would like to welcome you to the Underground Mage's Tournament! If you would proceed this way a tour of the airship will begin," the woman announced. Everyone began to walk into the giant airship through the mouth which the woman who Aero met earlier, Yuki, came from.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late!" Aero shouted as he dropped Hikari and began to run towards the crowd of people ushering into the airship. Everyone else began to charge after Aero, except for the still unconscious Hikari who was dropped and forgotten by Alexia.

**30 minutes later**

Hikari's eyes began to flutter open and revealed to her that she was no longer in the fighting club.

_Was I knocked unconscious again? Dammit! That's the second time!_Hikari thought to herself as she slammed her fist against the ground.

_I'm so weak! It's no surprise that they forgot about me! Who'd want a loser like me?_Hikari thought as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I would," a voice said a sweet and gentle voice from the shadows.

"Who was that?" Hikari shouted trying to mask her sobs as she entered a battle position.

"You don't have to be so hostile I'm not going to hurt you," the voice replied. The voice emerged from the shadows and revealed itself to be a woman with straight black hair that went down to her neck, beautiful red eyes, and features to match. She wore a beautiful red dress, red glove on her hands, a necklace with a red gem, and around her feet red smoke was being emitted.

"Who are you? What do you want with me," Hikari asked the beautiful woman.

The beautiful woman replied by saying, "I go by the title Red Demon Queen, but you can call me Mitsuru, and I've come here to make a contract with you."

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you people again for reading this story and stay tuned for the next chapter, Temptation!**_

_**F*** your ethnicity, They Reminisce over You, Things you Can do, Suicidal thoughts, Murder of a Teenage Life, Chris Dolmeth, I'll be there for you/ Your all I need To Get by, Not enough, Brave New World, Clock With no hands, Going through Changes, Growing Pains, Never Been in Love, Got, Testify, It Was A Good Day, Bloody Energy Potion, My Name Is, Walk Alone, Coastin', Step Into a World, May December, Never Fallin', Enuff, The Love, Close Edge, They Say, Yesterday, The Love Song, Ms. Fat Booty. These are the songs I listened to as I wrote this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 8: Temptation

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its other side. Its other side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its other side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes will be in bold along with time of day, and thoughts and the first paragraph of the story will be in italics.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Temptation**_

_Demons, monsters created by the dark mage Zeref. Their main purpose was to spread fear and death in this world, but as Zeref and his demonic powers evolved, so did the purpose of his demons. Their new purpose is to spread insanity, and to spread this insanity they use contracts._

**Middle of Nowhere: Forest Time: Night**

"A contract with a demon? Yeah right!" Hikari stated as she made a mad dash at the Demon Queen, but then suddenly from the sky above a man wearing a red hoodie and red pants came down from the sky and intercepted Hikari on her attempt to harm the queen. The man had a black shirt with the picture of a demon's skull printed on it, red shoes, red eyes, light brown skin, red broken shackles around his wrists, red tear lines underneath his eyes, and the most peculiar thing coming from his head. It was a pair of red horns.

"Out of my way!" Hikari yelled at the demonic looking man.

"My contract requires me to protect the queen; therefore I cannot let you harm her," the man replied.

"Get out of the way or die!" Hikari shouted.

"I warned you," the man expressed. Hikari jumped two feet away from the guy and with great strength she charged at him with her fire glove. The guy summoned a red katana sword and blocked Hikari's charge. Hikari's fist then began to glow red. She then spun around forming a fire wave. The wave caught the guy by surprise. He was sent flying into the air and came down with a thud. His crash formed a crater in the ground.

"Look who's talking now," Hikari stated arrogantly.

"I don't like using my full power against humans, but your stupidity has made me change my mind," the man stated as he rose from the crater. Then suddenly the man's magical power increased one hundred fold. A red aura covered his whole body. The aura then shot up into the air to form a pillar of magical energy. Hikari was in a state of shock from seeing his sheer power.

"You're . . . You're not human!" Hikari expressed as she fell down onto her knees in defeat.

"There's no way I could've won. This guy . . . he's not even human," Hikari mumbled to herself. The swell of power emitted by the demon man slowly dissipated away.

"Well for being a stupid human your right about one thing. I'm not human," the man said.

"Well then, now that you're all settled down how about we work out the details of our contract?" the Red Queen proclaimed.

"Why should I work with the likes of you?" Hikari cried out.

The demon approached the kneeling Hikari, lifted up her chin with her finger and temptingly stated, "Because sweetie, I can give you what you so desire. I can give you so much power. I can give you more power than those fools you call teammates possess." Hikari, entranced by the thought of power, was led away by the demon woman into a red portal that the demon man created.

**Meanwhile, as Hikari was being whisked away by the thought of power the other Kuro no gobōsei teammates were receiving an extensive tour of their new fighting grounds.**

"Wow! I can't believe how big this place is!" Alexia expressed in fascination.

"This right here is the lobby of the great airship S. S Sky Eater. It was appropriately named due to how it makes fuel," the tour guide Yuki verbalized to the whole group of fighters. The lobby was a long room that was decorated with a fancy décor. A long red carpet was on the floor; the walls had a gold shine to them, along the sides of the room were statues of gold fish spewing out water into the air, and above chandeliers made from the finest lacrima were covering the roof of the room. The tour guide led the group into another room which was just as grand as the lobby.

"This room right here is the ship bar. We have an extensive collection of different types of wine and beer, and if you're up to it we have a Dance-Dance-Sing Machine so you can sing to your heart's content," Yuki explained to the group. The bar had sleek brown wood for the flooring and bar counter. Behind the counter there was an extensive collection of wines and beers just as Yuki had stated. On the opposite side of the bar there was a small stage with a small square object on top of it.

"So much beer!" Alexia drooled.

"Why aren't you th- Hey wait a minute aren't you underage!" Attican said dumfounded.

"Now that we're done here I'll show you the fighting grounds," Yuki told the whole group. Yuki then lead the whole group into a long metal hallway with a rounded roof.

"This here is the hall way that fighting teams will take to enter the arena," Yuki explained to the crowd. The group then came to the end of the hall.

"And here. This is where the teams will fight!" Yuki exclaimed as they entered the arena. The arena had enough seats to fit about 2,000 people, and at the highest point there was the most luxurious seat money could buy, and behind that seat there was a giant lacrima.

"Excuse me! Who is going to fight in the first round?" a fellow participant asked Yuki.

"Let's see . . . the first fighters will be, team Kuro no gobōsei and team Grand Soul," Yuki replied.

"That sounds fun. Hopefully they'll put up a good fight," a man in the crowd stated.

"Yeah hopefully they won't suck," a woman said in agreement with the man's statement.

"Who said that? Who said I suck!" Attican yelled out. Attican then ran to the source of the comments and confronted them. The first offender was a man wearing a white long sleeved shirt with their guild's symbol on the back which was a blue soul with the initials of GS in it, blue jeans, and blue and black shoes. He had blue eyes and black spikey hair. The second offender a woman was wearing a black dress, a blue leather jacket with the same guild symbol except it was black, and she was bare foot. She had long black hair, a slight tan, and brown eyes.

"You. I should kill you," Attican expressed to the two offenders.

"Go ahead and try," the guy offender replied. Attican then started to grind his teeth.

"You cocky bastared!" Attican yelled as he charged at the man, but before he could reach him water was dropped on Attican. Attican was stopped in his tracks and was left wide eyed in shock.

"What happened? I thought you were going to kill him," the woman uttered. Attican in response let out a charge of black lightning.

"What he's a black lightning mage!" the woman said shockingly.

"Just like Orga!'' the man added.

"Don't compare me to that two bit co-"Attican was then cut off by a metal chain wrapped around his throat.

"So 'bout that! He's just so excited to be here," Alexia said trying to excuse Attican's actions.

"You should keep a leash on that dog," the woman replied.

"Why you-"Attican was about to say but was cut off again by the tugging of Alexia's chain.

"Umm shall we continue the tour?" Alexia expressed to Yuki thee tour guide.

Meanwhile in the crowd the rest of the team was having mixed reactions to Attican and Alexia's scene.

"Such interesting test subjects," Kevin murmured to himself.

"This is going to be a long tournament," Aero mumbled. James on the other hand said nothing. Instead he just shook his head in disapproval.

"Okay then. I shall now show you your living quarters for the duration of the tournament," Yuki pronounced, and the tour continued on. The rest of the tour covered everything that was available to the fighters during their stay, a shopping center, a restaurant, a training center, and many other things. After the tour, all the teams were given a room number. The room number for team Kuro no gobōsei was room number thirteen.

**Room 13 **

A luxurious room that is fit to please any person of wealth. There were three beds lined side by side. The sheets that covered the bed were made with the finest silk. Opposite from the silk covered bed was a 56in. lacrima orb, with high definition and 2000 thousand channels. Up above was a giant chandelier that took up all the ceiling. On the floor was a magnificent carpet that was infused with small bits of gold.

"I can't believe you acted like that!" Alexia shouted at Attican as she dragged him into the room.

"I can't believe you're . . . choking me!" Attican tried to yell back as he tried to break free of the chain that encircled his throat.

"Enough!" James intruded between the two by cutting the chain with his shadow sword.

"We won't be able to operate appropriately unless we overcome petty problems like this," James stated logically.

"Yeah he's right you guys won't be able to work as a team with all these problems," said a Mark who entered from a door in the far corner of the room.

"Hey . . . where did you come from?" Attican stated in disbelief as he lied on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Now's not the time for that. First we need to deal with your problems. Everyone! Form a circle," Mark replied. Everyone currently in the room formed a circle on the gold infused carpet that was between the beads and the giant lacrima. Attican was sitting next to Alexia, Alexia was sitting next to Mark, Mark was sitting next to James, James was sitting next to Aero, and Aero was sitting next to Kevin to form an oblong shaped circle. Attican looked around and then something hit him. He suddenly began to sweat all over.

"Well it's an oval. That'll due. Okay let's start with you two," Mark said as he motioned to Attican and Alexia.

"There's nothing to talk about," Alexia declared with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Oh, but I believe there is!" Mark retorted.

"What! What could the problem be?" Alexia said innocently with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well it's quite obvious that you hate him," Mark replied with a nerd like gleam in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for hating the person who tried to sell me for a book," Alexia snapped back with a hiss.

"You know that the person you hate the most could be the person you come to love," Mark held.

"Me! Love him! Yeah right!" Alexia answered with a blush on her face and swinging both hands in front of her in a defensive way.

"What do you have to say on this Attican?" Mark turned and asked Attican.

"I … I … I just realized something," Attican said with a twitch finger raised up.

"And what is that?" Mark questioned Attican.

"I just realized that Hikari isn't here," Attican stated. At that statement everyone's jaw dropped except for James, who had a bored look on his face, and Attican, who was sweating buckets.

"We're coming for you Hikari!" Mark yelled out as the whole group ran out the room.

**Middle of Nowhere: Outside the Airship**

"We can't find Hikari," Aero expressed as he ran up to Mark.

"The only thing that we were able to find was some red smoke, and left over magical energy," Kevin came in and said.

"Maybe she went to the bar for a drink?" Alexia proposed to Mark as she approached him.

"Not everyone's a drunk like you," Attican replied in snarky tone with his arms crossed standing next to Alexia.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Alexia said back as she came in closer.

"I did you moron!" Attican exclaimed as he came in closer too so now their foreheads were bashing together.

"Enough you two! James what do you think happened?" Mark inquired as he pushed to two feuding rivals apart.

"What if she was kidnapped?" James stated.

"But wouldn't there be signs of a struggle?" Kevin expressed as he examined the area again for signs of a fight. During his investigation he came across the crater that was formed when the demon man hit the ground.

"There's a crater here," Kevin proclaimed as he examined the crater.

"We still can't prove there was a fight by a single crater. It might have been formed when the ship came down, or when everyone entered the ship in a rush," Mark said as he approached the crater and examined it as well.

"Something smells weird," Attican said as he sniffed the air.

"You smell weird too!" Alexia replied while baring her teeth at Attican.

"I wasn't talking about you," Attican stated as he pushed Alexia away.

"What is the smell coming from?" Mark enquired.

"From over there," Attican said as he pointed to a pair of bushes. The pair of bushes then began to rustle.

"Something's coming," Aero announced as he pointed to the bushes. Everyone readied their magic's for the worst. From the bushes emerged two beings, and those beings were named Alexis and Hikari.

"Hikari! Your back!" Alexia cried as she hugged Hikari. Everyone gathered around the two people except for Attican. The wolf on Attican's shoulder then began to whimper.

"I know little puppy. Something smells weird, and it's not just the amount of beer on Alexia's breath," Attican soothingly said as he tried to calm the wolf.

"Yo! Alexis! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay back and organize the guild," Mark asked as he approached Alexis.

"Well I passed the job onto someone else," Alexis replied with a devilish grin.

"Who?" Mark asked with a question mark above his head.

"Kui, it's part of his punishment," Alexis expressed as she rubbed her hands together maniacally.

"Is that a good idea?" Mark inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll see when we get back to the guild hall," Alexis responded as she let out a sigh.

"So how's the team doing?" Alexis asked Mark with her arms crossed.

"They . . . have some kinks to work out, but their overall potential is high," Mark replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Alright everyone it's been a long day. How 'bout we go inside and rest up for tomorrow?" Mark shouted to the whole group as he began to walk back to the airship.

**The Next Day**

"Welcome all to the Underground Mage's Tournament! The first teams that will be fighting are team Kuro no gobōsei!" Yuki announced as she motioned to the left tunnel, and out from it came the six fighters, their guild master, and fighting coach, Mark. Everyone in the stands cheered.

"And team Grand Soul!" Yuki proclaimed as she motioned to the right tunnel, and four people emerged from it. Everyone cheered for them as well.

"Now! Let the tournament begin!" Yuki broadcasted. Then suddenly a giant screen appeared in the middle of the arena. On the screen it had the two team's names a question mark underneath both names and between the two question marks was a Vs. sign.

"All right! Now let's see how many people will be fighting in this round!" Yuki verbalized. The question marks then suddenly began to shift at a rapid pace. The numbers then without warning began to slow down. For team Kuro no gobōsei the number was at 2 and it kept going on until it stopped at six.

"All right! We're all in!" Attican cheered. Then without warning the number went from six to one. Everyone's jaw dropped yet again, including James this time.

"What the hell! That's cheap!" Attican shouted.

"Relax man. Don't worry about it. Everything will turnout just fine," Aero said optimistically. As for the other team's number it stopped at two.

"All right! Now let's see who will be fighting!" Yuki proclaimed. From the Grand Soul team the two people from the other night stepped up to represent their team.

"Who should we send up?" Alexia whispered among her group.

"I think our best bet would be Attican. One of the team members up there is a water mage. He'll have a massive advantage," James stated.

"I agree with you one hundred percent!" Attican expressed. Attican was about to go up but someone already beat him to the punch.

"Looks like we have our fighters! Omichica the water mage, and Dante the ice mage from Grand Soul, and Hikari the fire mage from Kuro no gobōsei," Yuki heralded.

"What!" Everyone on team Kuro no gobōsei expressed.

"Now let the battles begin! All non-fighting team mates please proceed to the dugouts!" Yuki announced. The non-fighter team mates on both teams went to their dugouts which were located on opposite sides of the arena. As soon as everyone was in their dugouts they were sealed in with a magical circle. Yuki on the other hand jumped up from the arena and sat at the luxurious chair.

"All right let the massacre begin!" Dante shouted out as he charged at Hikari. Hikari just stared at Dante as he approached her.

"I'm going to get you!" Dante said evilly, but then suddenly a wall of fire appeared and separated Hikari from the Grand Soul fighters.

"You think a little fire is going to stop me! I'll just freeze it!" Dante retorted in anger for being caught off guard. Dante lifted his hand and was about to freeze the fire over but then suddenly again from the flames Hikari jumped out with sword in hand and began to slash at Dante. The sword in Hikari's hand was a katana with a red handle and a lotus flower on the hilt. Hikari got Dante in about three different places with her lotus blade.

"Ah! Dammit!" Dante cried out in pain as he jumped back to where he started off next to Omichica.

"She's stronger than she looks! Do you need help with this one?" Omichica asked her comrade.

"No I got this. She just caught me off guard," Dante explained to Omichica.

"If you're sure you can handle her," Omichica retorted.

"I can!" Dante snapped back. Dante placed his hands on the ground and from underneath Hikari a spike of ice caught her and encased her.

"See I told you I could handle her," Dante declared. But then suddenly the ice that encased Hikari was demolished and replaced by flames that burned ten times hotter than the flames from the fire wall.

"What! She's still alive!" Dante said in disbelief.

"Fine! I'll take care of her!" Omichica expressed. She charged at the flames and once inside of them she spun around and formed a water sprout that went air born and wiped out all the flames. Omichica then raised her hands and summoned a wave that engulfed Hikari. Omichica then tossed and turned the wave around.

"Dante, finish her off!" Omichica commanded. Dante jumped over the wave and froze it with his ice magic. Then with great strength he came down on the frozen wave and crushed, until there was nothing left but glitter dust and a frozen lotus flower.

"There! Not a single trace of her left!" Dante announced.

"Nothing except for that lotus flower," Omichica retorted.

"Not for long!" Dante said as he was about to crush the lotus.

"Hidden Lotus Technique," Hikari stated from behind both Grand Soul fighters.

"What the-"Dante was about to say but suddenly thousands of cuts covered his body along with Omichika's. The lotus on the ground then burst out and released a fiery explosion that covered both Grand Soul fighters increasing their pain by tenfold. The only thing that could be heard was the screams of pain and agony that came from the Grand Soul fighters. The flames died down and left in its wake were the two near dead bodies of the Grand Soul fighters.

"The obvious winner is Hikari from team Kuro no gobōsei!" Yuki announced to the whole stadium. The whole stadium then went into an uproar of cheering.

"I can't believe she won," Mark expressed.

"This defies all logic," James pronounced.

"That should be me out there!" Attican cried as he tried to force himself out of the dugout by pressing his face against the magical wall that sealed them in.

"I knew she could win!" Alexia declared.

"I told you things would work out in the end," Aero stated.

"Interesting test subject indeed," Kevin manically murmured to himself.

"Dammit no . . . it's not over!" Dante rebelled.

"I think it is," Yuki replied.

Yuki then approached the two losers and said in a dark evil tone, "Now I think it's time you learned what the consequences are for losing."

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review, and I would like to state this again I am accepting ocs again so please pm me your ocs! For those of you who don't understand how the tournament works I'll explain. The battles are decided at random. On the screen it starts off as a question mark. The question mark is then replaced by a number that ranges from the amount of team members in the team. So for team Kuro no gobōsei the numbers would range from one to six. After the numbers are chosen the people fighting will be chosen. The teams themselves get to choose the people that will be fighting. Oh and the fighting goes on until there are no more fighters on one side. So let's say Hikari were to lose then another person from the team would step up to take her place and fight, but for the other team however if they lose both their fighters they have to send up another two fighters or they'll be disqualified from the match.**_

_**Next Chapter Title: The Price of Losing**_

_**Story Notes: Blue Jets, ELVES, Sprites, Mega lightning, Positive Lightning (Dangerous and unpredictable), Rocket lightning, Dry lightning, red, orange, and white fire (Hottest fire type), fire whirls.**_

_**Do you get it? Do you understand Dante?**_


	12. Chapter 9: The Price of Losing

_**Story Summary: In this world there are two sides to everything. Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every problem. And like everything else the Grand Magic Tournament has its other side. Its other side is The Underground Mage's Tournament. Its other side is twisted and evil, dark and mysterious, but could it be something more? In this dark tournament can six people find the friendship they've been searching for all their lives? Or will they succumb to the darkness that dwells inside all of their hearts, and become the monster they so desire to escape from?**_

_**I would like to clarify that I do not own Fairy Tail or the ocs presented in this story. Also scene changes will be in bold along with time of day, and thoughts and the first paragraph of the story will be in italics.**_

_**Sorry if the story is a little crappy today! I wanted to post this real fast because this is the longest chapter I've written by far. 5000 words! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!**_

_***Warning: The following scenes may be a little bit graphic. **_

_**Chapter Nine: The Price of Losing**_

_**S. S Sky Eater: Arena Time: Morning **_

Yuki then approached the two losers who were sprawled against the floor and said in a dark evil tone, "Now I think it's time you learned what the consequences are for losing."

"No! I won't accept it! I can't lose to her!" Dante yelled out as he tried to stand back up.

"This fight . . . isn't over. Not until . . . one person is left standing," Omichica added onto as she tried to stand back up as well.

"Well since you still have some energy left over I think I'll entertain myself for a while," Yuki pronounced sinisterly. Yuki lifted up her hand and suddenly it began to glow red. Around both the losing fighters the same aura that covered Yuki's hands covered them too.

"What . . . What's happening to me!" Dante cried out as he suddenly fell down onto his knees.

"I . . . I . . . I feel so angry!" Omichica shouted. Suddenly the two team mates turned on each other and began to fight. Omichica sent a wave of water and Dante. Dante countered by freezing the water.

"I wonder who's going to win. The water mage or the ice mage," Yuki expressed to herself as she watched the two comrades fight each other before her eyes. Dante shot needles of ice at Omichica. Omichica immediately blocked by using her water as a shield. The fighting between the two never let up. One would release an attack the other would counter it.

"I have to admit this has lost its luster. I'll just end it now. Wait I just had an excellent idea!" Yuki mumbled. Yuki raised her hand again and it glowed with the same red aura as before. The two friends stopped their fighting and remained still at opposite sides of the stadium. Then from nowhere a hammer appeared at the feet of Dante, and a sword at the feet of Omichica. They both picked up the weapons and charged at each other. Dante swung the hammer and got Omichica in the gut. He then swung the hammer down and smashed her in the head. Omichica fell down face first into the metal floor. Dante then repeatedly smashed Omichica's skull. The anger left Dante and was replaced with sadness. He fell to his knees and cried before the cold dead body of his teammate.

Yuki approached Dante, bent down and whispered in his ear, "She was special wasn't she? You loved her didn't you? I bet it must be hard to live knowing that you ended the life of the person you loved most. You just want it all to end don't you?" Dante was too engrossed by Yuki's words to notice what everyone else was seeing. Yuki was using her magic again, but this time instead of red her hand glowed blue. Yuki walked away from Dante's kneeling body, and as she was walking away from Dante she dropped a gun behind her by "accident". Dante crawled towards the gun and picked it up. He held it in his hands and eyed the weapon.

BANG

Dante's body slumped over and fell down right beside Omichica's.

"All losers who try and fight the fate that awaits them will suffer the fate these two have! So I suggest to you that you don't lose and if you do I suggest you go with dignity, and not like a lowly rat as these two did!" Yuki announced to the whole of the stadium. Then suddenly the two dead bodies began to glow blue. From the bodies, two balls of pure light emerged. The light was so powerful that the whole stadium was blinded, except those who were in the dugouts protected by the magic seal. The two balls of lights slowly began to float towards the giant lacrima that was seated behind Yuki's chair.

"Oh and I forgot to mention that all losers will have their soul repossessed and have it fed to the grand lacrima!" Yuki pronounced. The whole stadium was silent not a single peep could be heard. Hikari just stood there near the corner of the arena and watched the whole scene. Yuki approached Hikari and whispered something into her ear. Yuki backed away from Hikari and jumped back to her seat.

"Now! Let the tournament continue!" Yuki yelled out from her king seat. Hikari walked back to her team's dugout and sat on the benches. As Yuki was walking back she was eyed by all of her teammates.

"What did she say to you?" James inquired.

"Nothing of importance to you," Hikari stated to James coldly. James said nothing in response. All he did was eye Hikari suspiciously. Aside from James' glare of suspicion at Hikari the whole team was motion less. Everyone just stood in silence.

"Alright enough of this sulking! This is a dark tournament! Stuff like this is supposed to happen here! There's no way for us to get around it! The only way is to win no matter what!" Attican yelled out enthusiastically from outside the dugout.

"What the hell! How'd he get there so fast?" Alexia shouted.

"Attican! You idiot!" Mark yelled as he tried to run after Attican and pull him back in, but was unsuccessful because before he could even take a step out of the dugout the make seal came back up and blocked his path.

"Do you understand what it means to lose? You're going against two mages, and if you lose your life is over!" Mark yelled at Attican.

"Don't you think I know that? I know what'll happen to me if I lose, but I won't let that happen! I'll come out of this fight alive and kicking!" Attican shouted with a grin on his face. Mark went silent and backed away from the magic seal.

"Alright. I'll put my trust in you that you won't lose," Mark said calmly.

**And besides if I lose and my soul is taken no one will mourn my death **Attican thought to himself with his grin. Attican then ran up to the center of the stadium and yelled out, "Alright! Let's get this party started!"

"Looks like we have our next fighter! Attican the lightning mage! But his lightning is no ordinary magic! It's black lightning just like Or-" Yuki was about to finish, but was cut off by a bolt of black lightning that whizzed past her head.

"Opps. My finger slipped," Attican said blankly. The whole crowd was still silent, but some of them gave off a grin because of Attican's actions. Yuki gave Attican a long stare before she turned away and continued announcing.

"Well then, now let's have it for the last two Grand Soul fighters! Luke the Soul Forge and Advo, Death's Advocate!" Yuki proclaimed. Then two people from the Grand Soul section of the stadium came up. One was wearing a pair of brown boots, a blacksmith's apron, black pants, and a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had black hair and brown eyes. The other fighter had a pair of knee length shorts with a skull emblem on the thigh, a red shirt with a picture of a skull on it as well, a small black jacket with the Grand Soul emblem on the back but instead of the GS in the soul it was a skull, and a pair of black shoes. He had black spikey hair and yellow eyes. The skull covered boy had a toothy grin showing off his sharp canines.

"All right! A black lightning mage! This fight should be fun!" death boy shouted.

"Say can you do that lightning ball thing Orga does?" Death's Advocate asked Attican.

"No, but I can do that blow your head off with my two fingers thing," Attican replied with the same grin death boy had.

"I can't wait to see what type of soul you have," Soul Forge said to Attican.

"Let the battle begin!" Yuki shouted. Suddenly Soul Forge ran up to Attican and pressed his palm against Attican's chest. Attican quickly backed away from S. Forge to avoid whatever attack he had, but nothing happened.

"Alright I have the information! Now show me your soul power Attican!" Forge yelled out as a blue ball appeared in front of him. The blue ball was a sphere of magic covered with magic runes. He put his hand inside the blue rune ball and inside a bright light began to shine.

"Come to me o soul of the black lightning mage!" Forge yelled as the light from the ball grew brighter until it exploded in light. When the light cleared a plain sword was in Forge's hand.

"You're about to find out what it's like to fight against your own magic!" Forge proclaimed. Then suddenly the sword's upper blade began to crumble. It shattered into a million pieces leaving the bottom half of the blade and the handle.

"What just happened?" Forge said to himself. He swung the sword wildly, but nothing happened.

"Dammit! Useless!" Forge yelled out as he threw the broken sword at Attican. Attican caught the sword by the handle and gripped it tightly.

"It's not useless . . . you just don't know how to use it right!" Attican shouted back. He lifted the sword up high in the air.

"Now you'll witness the true power of black lightning!" Attican proclaimed as he swung the sword down, yet nothing happened.

"Dammit! Use-"Attican was about to say as he swung the sword like Forge did priviously.

"What was that? 'Use,' what?" Forge expressed to Attican.

"'Use' nothing! I'll show you the true power of my soul!" Attican yelled as he went at Death's Advocate.

"'bout time! Let's get this party started!" Advo cried as he summoned two scythes and blocked Attican's broken sword slash.

"Hey . . . that's . . . my . . . line!" Attican struggled to say because of the sword scythe clash he was having with Advo.

"You'll have no lines when I'm done with you!" Advo retorted. Then suddenly the piece of blade Attican was using to hold Advo off was cut off by his scythes. The scythes made two parallel cuts on Attican's chest.

"Damn!" Attican yelled as he backed away to avoid more damage from Advo.

"What happened to your cocky overconfidence?" Advo stated gleefully with the toothy grin.

"I'll show you!" Attican cried out in anger. In his left hand he created a ball of lightning. He threw the ball of lightning directly at Advo.

"You think a little attack like that can stop me!" Advo stated arrogantly as he made a defensive X with his scythes, but then suddenly before the ball could make contact with Advo the ball exploded and left behind a thick smoke field. Advo was blinded by the smoke field and was left defense less.

"Nice trick you got there!" Advo shouted out.

"I've got a lot more tricks up my sleeve," Attican expressed to Advo from behind him. Attican was about to strike Advo, but then suddenly a bright beam of light pushed through the smoke screen and hit Attican directly. Attican was sent flying into the wall of the arena. The force of the hit made a dent in the metal wall.

"Ah crap! That really hurt!" Attican cried in agony. The smoke cleared in front of Attican and there that stood before him was the Soul Forge mage, and a beautiful white spear with white angelic designs on the light brown wood handle, and near the bottom of the piercing spear blade was a set of angle wings.

"This is the true power of a soul," Soul Forge expressed to Attican.

"Are you alright Advo?" Soul Forge asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for saving me right there," Advo said in appreciation.

"Let's finish this battle here!" Soul forge announced as he faced Attican.

"Right!" Advo stated in agreement and the two team mates dismissed their weapons and high fived. Then suddenly the magical power in the arena grew by ten times. Everything suddenly began to shake as well.

"What's happening?" Mark shouted in the dugout as he tried to hold his ground.

"I . . . I . . . Attican run!" Alexia yelled out as she tried to break through the seal but was unsuccessful. Attican in response just stood there and watched the show before him. The shaking grew more violent, until suddenly it stopped. The air was silent. Nobody moved, not even in the stands. Suddenly from out of nowhere, beneath the feet of the fighters a giant magic circle appeared.

"You're about to witness the greatest power team grand soul has to offer . . . Black Soul Beam Blast!" Advo and Soul Forge shouted in unison. Soul Forge dismissed his spear and went behind Advo and placed a single hand on his back. Advo pointed the palm of his right hand at Attican. Then suddenly a black substance came from the magic circle and enveloped Advo and Soul Forge in a spherical looking object with a face. The spherical object was in the shape of a sphere except for the top which was a wavy wisp that swung back and forth. The face of the sphere was sort of . . . weird. Its mouth was in a zigzag and the eyes were plain circles. The creature took up the whole Grand Soul side of the arena.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Attican pronounced in amazement as he examined the creature from afar. The creature opened its mouth and a black ball formed.

"Attican run!" everyone in the team Kuro no gobōsei pleaded as they pounded on the magic seal. Attican ignored their pleading and approached the soul like creature with his right hand pulsating lightning and his left hand holding the broken sword. The ball of power in the soul monsters mouth grew to the peak of its power and released a blast that could rip apart the whole airship. Attican ran straight at the Soul Blast while holding the sword with both his hands. Suddenly the broken sword began to reform with black lightning to form a full blade. He swung the newly reformed sword at the Soul Blast and the most surprising thing happened. He held off the attack. When the sword made contact with the blade sparks of lightning bounced off. Some even went into the crowd. The fight between Attican and the soul creature was surprisingly matched. The match off between the two went on for a while until Attican ended it. At his feet a blue jet like blast came from them and propelled him forward. He cut the soul creature vertically in half.

"He . . . He defeated the creature?" Alexia said both in amazement and wonder.

"He beat the Black Soul creature? How the hell did he-"Soul Forge was about to say, but then suddenly Attican turned around and went full speed at him.

"Dammit!" Soul Forge shouted as he summoned his spear and lifted it in defense. Attican sped at a blindingly fast speed and couldn't stop.

"Dammit! My eye!" Attican yelled out as he cringed on the ground trying to cover his right eye. Attican was hit in the eye with Soul Forge's spear. Advo summoned his scythe and swung it. He released a black crescent wave slash that hit Attican and sent him to the other side of the arena near the dugout of his team by skipping. He lost his weapon as well and it disappeared.

"Ah dammit I'm tired! That attack took a lot out of me," Attican breathed as he covered his right eye with his right hand while trying to stand up, but failed and landed on his left knee.

"Attican . . ." Alexia whispered with a look of worry in her eyes. Attican looked at his team and was . . . um . . . well . . . he was awestruck.

_I can't believe I didn't notice this, but Alexia looks . . ._ Attican thought as he looked at Alexia with his only good eye.

"Cute . . ." He muttered. Attican and Alexia looked each other in the eyes and for just a second they had a small moment. When Alexia noticed he was staring at her she turned away from him with a pout of anger on her face.

_Dammit you stupid little . . . I can't believe- _Attican was thinking until he was disturbed from his thoughts.

"Attican! Pay attention to the battle!" Alexis yelled out with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"What?" Attican stated. Then suddenly another bright beam of light was sent at him. The beam sent him into the metal wall, but this time instead of denting it he was sent through it and a smoke cloud covered the hole in the arena wall. A shadowy figure was walking towards them from the cloud. Out from the cloud emerged Attican unscathed from the attack with an emotionless look on his face and a closed right eye which was covered with a blood streak. In his left eye he had a new kind of look. Something that quiet can't be explained.

"Huh. I thought that would've done more damage," Soul Forge expressed as he stared at Attican. Attican then suddenly began to emit black lightning from his body along with a black electrical aura. He began to walk towards Advo and Soul Forge, and as he walked his lightning aura reacted with the metal airship. The lightning arced with all the metal bolts on the wall of the arena creating a metal field around the arena. No one could escape or enter.

"Wow! I can't believe he had this much power! I wonder if he'll put up a good fight against me," Aero claimed to himself.

"He's getting his ass kicked and then suddenly gets a burst of power. Another subject for me to experiment on!" Kevin proclaimed to himself.

"This smell . . . what is it? It feels so . . . familiar," Mark and Alexia both quietly whispered in unison.

"This doesn't look too good for us don't you think Soul Forge," Advo stated to his friend Soul Forge.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you Advo," Soul Forge replied.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your power?" Advo expressed.

"Yeah sure- Wait wha-" Soul Forge was about to say but was knocked out by the drain power of Advo as he put his hand on Soul Forge's arm and sucked him dry.

"Don't worry Soul I've got this battle," Advo said reassuringly to the knocked out Soul Forge as he tossed him into a black portal that manifested behind of Advo.

"Alright now! Let's start fighting for real!" Advo yelled out. Darkness covered all of Advo's body in an egg shape. The egg then began to crack and out from it emerged Advo but with slight changes. The top half of his face was covered with a skull mask; his hands were black, his eyes yellow, and his hair covered by a raged hood that was connected to a robe that gave him the appearance of Death, and no shoes, but off all the changes this one stood out the most. A black aura was emitting from his body. He dashed straight at Attican. As he ran at Attican he formed an all-black scythe from his aura. He swung the scythe at Attican's mid-section, but then suddenly Attican disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the arena with his back turned to Advo. Advo charged after him again and the same thing happened. Attican disappeared, but after this time Attican moved to multiple places around Advo leaving only his shadow. Advo looked at the multiple Attican shadows and in one fatal swoop he got them all. Advo slammed his fists into the ground and a splash of darkness covered both him and all the Attican shadows. When the splash died down the arena was empty. Attican reappeared on his side of the arena and soon after Advo appeared on his side of the arena. They both charged at each other and clashed fists and entered a standoff. The resulting standoff caused both fighters auras to clash as well. Black Lightning and Darkness. The two forces were so great that a white bright light enveloped the two and the whole fighting area. Everyone was blinded no one could see what was happening. When the light finally died down the whole floor of the arena was gone. Ground below could be seen. The two fighters were clashing in midair. The speed at which they clashed was so great no one could see it. They could only hear the sounds of them clashing.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Were the only sounds heard by everyone. When the two were finally visible they both had damage on their bodies, but their power wasn't letting up. Attican had both his fingers in the gun position and was about to send out two giant lightning balls. He released the balls and they were going to make contact with Advo, but he cut the balls in half. The split up ball halves went past Advo and exploded behind him in lightning. Advo in retaliation opened his mouth and released a black beam blast. Attican took the attack full on with his right hand. When the beam was gone Advo was up close with a scythe and cut the defenseless Attican across the chest. Attican flew back to the side of the arena away from Advo who was in the center of it. There they both stood staring at each other.

"I think we should end this with one final blow," Advo said with a deep dark voice following over his normal one. Advo then teleported to his side of the arena.

"Release your most powerful attack!" Advo shouted as he built up another blast in his mouth. Attican readied his both of his hands for a charged attack.

"Shinigami's reckoning!" "Lightning Beam!" Advo and Attican both shouted out. Attican's beam and Advo's shout both collided and were standing off. The two attacks were battling it out over who would triumph, and so far no one was letting up. The standoff went on. Seconds turned into minutes, and no one was letting up. Then suddenly Attican stopped his attack. The black beam was heading straight at him. Attican moved fast enough to the left and was lucky enough to avoid the blunt of the damage being received by his body. His right arm received all of it and was left black but Attican had no time to cringe in pain. He dashed right at Advo and grabbed him by his neck with his only good arm. He lifted Advo up, and released thousands of bolts of lightning into Advo's body. Advo tried to fight Attican's grip, but was severely weakened by the powerful attack. Advo's body soon went limp and soon he stopped fighting. Attican stopped the electrocution, but he didn't let go of Advo. His power died down. Attican too was losing the will to fight. His body soon collapsed in midair. His body fell down and down through the sky.

"Attican!" Everyone shouted on Attican's team. They tried to break through the magic seal, but it still wouldn't come undone. Attican kept on falling and falling and the ground kept on getting closer and closer. The seal finally broke and someone jumped to Attican's rescue. What Attican saw as he was being saved was a bright light and soon after he feinted due to lack of strength.

**S. S Sky Eater: Medical Wing**

"Hurry! We need to get him to the operation room!" shouted a doctor who was pushing a patient on a silver cart down a long hallway with two nurses. The group busted into the operating room and connected the patient to multiple magical medical machines that were run by lacrima by inserting needles into certain points on the body. One of the machines pumped magical energy into his body, another machine sucked out the magical energy that was plaguing the patient's body. The doctor ripped off the patients as best as he could without disturbing the small creature on the patient's shoulder. The doctor put his hands over the pants chest and a bright light flowed from them to the wounds on the patient's body. The nurses were focusing on the patient's right eye that was severely damaged. As the nurses were treating the patient's eye one of them noticed something.

"Sir, none of the death magic is being drained from him! In fact it's spreading through his body!" said one of the nurses.

"Damn faulty machine! Nurse take over while I replace the lacrima in the machine!" The doctor shouted.

"Yes sir!" the nurse replied as she took the doctors position treating the patient's body. The doctor ran off to one of the cabinets and pulled out a new fresh lacrima orb. He ran to the machine that was sucking out the death magic and quickly replaced the lacrima.

"Is it working now!" the doctor asked.

"No it's not sir! The machine is still having no effect on the death magic!" the nurse replied.

"Looks like I have no choice! Everyone out of the way!" the doctor commanded. The doctor stood atop the patient again and placed both hands over the patient's chest. A magic circle appeared and from it small runes came from it. The runes covered the patient's body all over and with that the dark magic spreading ceased.

"Good job Sir!" one of the nurses complemented.

"Thank you, but just because one crisis was averted doesn't mean another one won't pop up! We still must work diligently on the patient!" the doctor proclaimed. The medical workers then resumed their tasks. The doctor on the body, and the nurses on the eye.

**S. S Sky Eater: Medical Wing waiting room **

The waiting room was plain and normal. Only white walls and chairs. In the waiting room our young mages resided waiting to know the fate of their friend.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Alexia asked openly to the whole group.

"Yeah I'm sure he's going to make it. I mean you saw him during that battle. He was practically unstoppable. I don't think a few cuts will bring that guy down," Aero said optimistically as he left his position leaning against the wall and approached Alexia.

"Yeah I agree! A great tes- I mean mage like him could easily pull out of this . . . but on the down side if he doesn't I'll get a great test subject," Kevin said and mumbled the last part as he was working on a new experiment on the floor.. James Hikari, and Alexis were all sitting in the chairs that were located in the middle of the room and stayed silent, Mark on the other hand was stuck in his thoughts and was making a weird face as he thought in his chair.

_That smell. Why now? Why did it even smell? None of this makes sense. Why does it smell so familiar? _Mark thought trying to rationalize everything that occurred.

_Where did that burst of power in Attican come from? It is possible_ _for mages to get bursts of magical energy, but under those circumstances . . . The only time a burst of magic occurs is when there is extreme emotional disturbance in the mage. From what I saw Attican was emotionally stable. _ Mark thought. Then from one of the doors located in the waiting room a doctor came in with blood covering most of his front.

"Oh my god," Alexia said as she buried her head into James' shoulder.

"Your friend he's . . ." the doctor expressed.

"He's what?" Mark stood up from his chair and asked the doctor.

"I had to use a magic seal on his body to hold back the death magic in his right arm. I couldn't get rid of the death magic and it was the only option. His magic will be severely weakened but he'll survive. "The doctor stated.

"Can we see the test- I mean our friend," Kevin asked.

"Sure, but please be quiet. He's currently resting," the doctor replied. Everyone except Mark, and the doctor left the waiting room and entered where the doctor came in. Only the doctor and Mark were left in the room. 

"Excuse me doc. where is the other mage my friend was fighting?" Mark asked the doctor.

"He's being kept in the ship's prison. Why do you want to know?" the doctor asked back.

"Just thought I'd pay my respects to the other fighter," Mark replied.

**S. S Sky Eater: Prisons**

The prison cells were dank and dirty. The walls were made with concrete and the bars of steel. On the walls were runes that restricted anyone insides magic. Sitting in the cell was the mage Attican was fighting earlier Death's Advocate, or Advo for shorter. Suddenly in front of the cell Mark appeared. He let himself into the cell with a key he stole.

"Listen you're going to tell me what you did to my friend," Mark said to Advo.

"Why should I? Your team killed two of my friends. An eye for an eye," Advo replied.

Mark let out a sigh and said to Advo in the scariest tone ever, "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of dragons, would you?"

_**Chapter End**_

_**Next Chapter Title: A Midnight's Dream**_

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had a bunch of homework and everything was getting in my way, and to add to my troubles I had a slight writer's block so put up my spirits and review! And for those of you that don't understand Soul Forge's magic I'll explain it. He basically makes weapons out of peoples souls. The person's soul determines what type of weapon so the angel spear would come from a person with a pure soul. Advo's magic will be explained later on in the stor, but it would be interesting to see what you think it is so please tell me what you think. One more side note. How was the scene? Was it too graphic? Should I up the rating of the story? **_


End file.
